Shattered
by Coffeelover222
Summary: Katara is forced into an arranged marriage with the famous Prince Zuko. Zutara! Their story contains jealously and a lot of romance! Lemons. It's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's my first fanfic I have ever written. Please have some mercy. Beta'd by the wonderful anyandeveryanime!

* * *

_Shattered_

* * *

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. The Avatar still hasn't returned. Four years ago, my father, brother and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. One day he will return, but until then, I will take a stand.

It was an average day at our tribe: get up, cook, clean, gather. Since the war was still going on, I have been elected as the unofficial leader of our tribe. If it's because I'm the Chief's daughter, or if it's because I'm the only one strong enough to, I can only guess. All of the major decisions go to me. I am the last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe, and a good one at that; I'm close to becoming a master. I practice everyday for hours, mastering forms and making up new ones. One day, I was practicing a new form a couple of hundred feet away from our home, when terrified screams filled the air. I snapped my head, searching for the source of the sound. To my dismay and rage I saw a Fire Nation ship approaching. I propelled myself back, gliding on ice, going as fast as I could to my people.

"Get inside, now." I commanded to the other women and children. I made my way quickly to the huge iron ship, ready to fight for my life and my tribe. I took a fighting stance, mentally and physically ready for anything. The bottom of the ship slowly opened, and three Fire Nation soldiers came marching out, stopping a short distance away from me. I hadn't seen soldiers here since I was a little girl.

"We ask you to stand down. We are not here to fight," the middle soldier stated. If only they had said that a couple of years earlier.

"No way in hell. I will not let you hurt my tribe ever again," I snapped back, fury and rage filling my eyes and voice with an razor-sharp icy fire of determination. I was ready to fight.

"The war is over, Ozai was assassinated. Fire Lord Iroh is making peace and amendments," he insisted.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously, still outraged, yet relaxing my battle stance slightly.

"To collect," the soldier responded.

"What could you possibly want now?"

"A princess by the name of Katara. Do know where we could find her?" he asked cocking his head in question.

I shook my head at his question. Why would they want with me?

"That can't be possible. On whose orders?" I pressed further, not believing what he had said and growing even more irate at this.

"Chief Hakoda," he answered.

I ran a hand through my hair, shocked. The surprise kept my rage at bay momentarily. I knew what "collect" meant. They would marry off without a care to my wishes or desires.

'Married? Now? In the Fire Nation? Never,' I thought vehemently.

"What if I refuse?" I questioned.

"It was part of the deal to end the hundred year war." He answered simply, challenging me to make my own leap of logic.

"So if I refuse, the war is not ending and I'm putting my people in danger," I stated just as simply.

They all looked away, avoiding my eyes and answering my question. I would go, for my people. It would be my sacrifice. I wouldn't hurt others because of my selfish actions. I would bring peace to my people no matter what cost.

"Fine," I whispered.

"I will be right back, then we can leave." I said before turning and starting to jog back to my home.

I guess now it would be my old home. Shock and sudden resigned acceptance, along with a terrible numbness, sunk deep into my chest as I grabbed a bag and strode out my threshold for the last time. The tribe was gathered, awaiting my return. I stood in front of them, staring at my friends, my family, my life. I said my goodbyes and hugged my gran-gran. I went to my tent, putting in some blue robes and pants, arm guards, a pair of seal leather boots, an extra water pouch, and my mother's betrothal necklace. I needed her now more than ever, I thought as I tied the necklace around my neck. I tossed my bag over my shoulder and walked out and back to the ship. I stopped and turned to look at my home and people for one last time. It was all that I knew, and suddenly it was now my past. I turned and followed the soldiers onto the ship. The unknown I faced loomed ahead, my new future upon me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please read and review!

* * *

_Shattered_

* * *

The ship felt hollow, empty and cold even though it was full of people. Is this what the fire nation felt like? I was lead down the hall and lead into a bedroom.

"This is your room miss." he stated leaving me standing in a red colored room.

The room had a double bed covered in blood-red sheets and a dark wood chest by the bed. The walls were made of metal and bare of decorations. There was a small window lighting the room. It felt like a jail cell instead of a room and I was the prisoner. I stewed for a while, thinking that I was traveling to the worst place I imagined, in my life, the Fire Nation. I wondered what my life would be like from now on. My stomach was in knots about never returning to the South Pole.

I sat on the bed unsure of what to do next. I decide to unpack my things. I open the chest drawer and emptied my bag contents into it. I also took of my parka putting it in there to. I was dressed in a blue and white robe that went to my knees and was slit on the sides under that was my dark blue pants and my seal leather boots that went up to below my knees with hand wrappings that went up to my elbows. It was my average day wear along with my hairstyle which is hair loops and small bun and the rest was a long thick dark brown wavy curls that went to a little above my waist. I don't wear make-up, like most women did to catch young men's eyes. I am in no way the perfect wife, I am not sweet-natured, obedient and quiet in any way and I didn't want to be.

I sat on my bed unsure of what to do next. I felt extremely bored and lonesome all at the same time. There was a light tap at my door. I stood up and opened the door to meet a soldier.

"Miss we will be arriving in four days. Until then you are not permitted to leave the room without an escort,"

"So I'm basically a prisoner?"

"Don't look at it that way, miss, every women and girl would dream to marry the prince,"

I laughed bitterly at his opinion.

"I'm not your average girl, soldier"

"I'm sure not miss. I will be right outside if you need anything,"

"That's surely unnecessary. I don't require protection,"

"As the future Fire Lady you require protection constantly," the guard retorted sharply.

"Isn't that a tad high handed of you to believe I can't handle myself," I snapped back instantly.

"It's a fire nation custom that I have no control over." he replied before posting himself to the right of my door. I signed and shut the door.

I jumped on my bed, I had four days of thinking time. I thought about my new life, my old life, my family, my mom, what the prince was like. I prayed that he was my prince caring, charming, sweet, strong, a wonderful bender and handsome. I highly doubt he is any of these things, he is probably just a spoiled ignorant prince. Thoughts raced through my head as I only got up to go to the bathroom. I didn't eat the food was too spicy, but I did drink water and sleep.

It felt like the hole in my stomach couldn't be filled. I was only filled with hollowness. After what seemed like an eternity, there was a knock on my door. I opened the door to be greeted with another soldier.

"We have arrived miss."

I nodded and turned to gather my things in my bag. I followed him above the deck and off the ship. The air was dry and the sun too bright. Everyone on deck was staring at me. I was lead off the ship onto solid land and to the palace which was a short distance away.

The walk was quiet. As we walked, I took in the new landscape. The palace was huge and everlasting. I was greeted by a woman in red robes.

She greeted me in a kind welcoming voice "Hello, I'm Usra, Zuko's mother."

She was a thin and tall women with long black hair in a topknot with gold eyes and ivory skin.

"Zuko?" I asked in confusion.

"Prince Zuko,"she added.

I nodded understanding what see meant.

"It's nice to meet you" I greeted with a wide smile.

"You too dear. My son is in a meeting, he'll be out soon until then I will show you to your room"

I gulped realizing I was meeting my mother-in-law. My mind was racing as I hoped she liked me.

I follow her along with the guards. She showed me to my room and left me to get settle. The walls of my room were creamed color. It was a huge room with large windows and a balcony that was over the palace gardens. The bed was huge with blue sheets. I smiled, blue it reminded me of home. There was a desk in the corner with ink and paper inside. There was a door connected to my room, I opened it to see a massive walk in closet filled different colors and styles of clothes. I gasped I was in awe. I unpacked my bag and folded and stacked them in a row of shelves.

I took my water pouch off my hip and set it on the table next to my bed. I went out to the balcony and stood and looked over the gardens. There were plenty of trees and a small pond with a family of turtle ducks. I stood there for a while admiring the landscape. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but I missed the cold weather already.

I walked back into my room and sat on my bed. I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes wondering what I got myself into more like what my father got me into.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Review.

* * *

_Shattered_

* * *

When I cleared my head there was a loud knock on the door. I jumped at the sound and speed towards the door. There was a man maybe a year or two older than myself standing in front of me, I could tell he wasn't a soldier. He was about six feet tall I was only about four inches shorter than him. His was a dark black that hung loosely to his forehead and had a shaggy loose feel to it but was still short unlike my long thick brown hair. He looked down at me with melting gold eyes that met my fierce blue ones. His skin was ivory unlike mine which was an almond colored. We were opposites, fire and ice, yin and yang, summer and winter, day and night, dusk and dawn. His body was lean and toned similar to mine but on a bigger scale. He had robes that were similar to mine but were different shades of red. He was the most handsome, striking man I've ever seen, he could have any women he wanted. I was speechless, no one has ever left me speechless before.

"Can I help you?" I asked finally forming words.

"I'm Prince Zuko," he stated his voice hit a lowness that it made it sexy.

"Oh, I'm Katara," I said putting my hand out to shake hands which he ignored.

Jerk.

Two can play at that game.

"Well, goodbye," I said shutting the door.

He caught it with his foot and stuck his head in my room.

"No women closes a door on me," he snapped in anger.

I glared at him coldly.

"There's a first chance for everything," I snapped slamming the door shut pushing his foot out making him tumble backwards.

I heard him gasp angry and hit the door with his fists.

"Aren't water benders supposed to be calm and even-tempered?!" he yelled.

I hit the door back and yelled back, "You fit your stereotype, arrogant, a hothead, manipulative and selfish!"

He stormed away in a rage.

I slid down the door banging my head against the wall. My first conversation with my future husband and we argued with each other. This was not a good sign at all.

A few hours later there was another knock at my door, it was Ursa.

"Hello," I said with a smile just because her son was rude doesn't mean she is.

"Hello dear, what is your name?" she asked smiling back.

"Katara," I answered.

"Well Katara, would you care to join me for lunch. I heard you haven't been eating. Are you all right?" she asked her face full of concern.

"I'm not a fan of spicy food," I confessed only part lying. The main reason was I was nervous and homesick.

"Oh, how inconsiderate of us" Ursa responded "We will fix that immediately. So shall we?"

I nodded and followed her down the hall into a large room with a wooden table with eight chairs with five people already sitting at the table. I recognized one person sitting down, Zuko, there was another guy and three girls. One of the girls was wearing all pink and have blackish brownish hair with her bangs in the front and the rest in a tight braid going down her back. She had brown grey eyes. The other girl was glaring at me she look similar to Zuko. The last girl was also glaring at me but she had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was sitting really close to Zuko, I'm guessing his girlfriend. The last was the guy to the right of Zuko who was a less attractive version of Zuko. They all had ivory skin unlike me. Ursa sat with me across the table with me. I ate the food that wasn't spicy, we all ate in silence while half of the table glared or stared at me.

The girl similar to Zuko turned to me.

"So you're a princess?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Something like that," I said with a smirk.

She laughed in amusement.

"So you're not one, Zuzu is going to marry a peasant"

"I was until...Well I became in charge" I tried to explain to her. This interested everyone.

"Why was that?" the girl pressed again.

Ursa cut her off.

"Azula don't be rude"

After that lunch was over and escaped and sneaked out with Ursa.

"Thank you for Ursa for lunch." I said before trying to work my way back to my room only to find myself walking in circles.

I stopped when I stumbled upon a large library. I walked in and explored the thousands of thousands of books. I picked out a book about the Water Tribes. I sat against a bookcase and read my book for hours. Then I got up to put my book away when I found a stack of water bending scrolls there were five detailed scrolls for waterbending moves I've never seen before. I picked them up and walked out of the library. I turned a corner trying to find my room and collided with someone. My scrolls went flying and I fell backwards landing on the ground hitting my head hard.

"Sorry," I muttered rubbing my head laying down.

"Are waterbenders clumsy too?" I heard a familiar voice chuckle.

I froze and looked up, "Zuko? In that case, I'm not sorry"

"At your service and it's Prince Zuko to you," he replied with a smirk that was too sexy to be believed.

Breathe Katara.

I ignored him his remark and got to my knees. I started to pick up my scrolls when Zuko bent down and picked up one.

"What are these?" he asked handing it over to me.

"I can call you anything I want, Prince Hothead and they're waterbending forms," I answered standing up.

"We should spar some time" Zuko proposed looking down at me.

I laughed and looked away from his intense stare.

"It wouldn't be fair"

He leaned forward and I stepped back.

"Why's that angel?" Zuko whispered taking a step closer to me.

"You would lose, Also how would your girlfriend like that"

His face froze.

"Didn't think so and don't call me that" I hissed walking past him.

"Wrong way angel" Zuko called as I past him.

I turned and walked the opposite direction and turned to see him smirking. I wanted too slap that look of his face, maybe sometime I would try. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. Once I reached my room I set the scrolls on the desk.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please read and review!

* * *

_Shattered_

* * *

I was a little tired so I laid down on my blue sheets and fell asleep quickly. I dreamed about the day after I was lost my mother, how I screamed and cried after I learned she was gone, it was my personal nightmare. Then I felt myself being shaken, I jolted back to reality.

Zuko was leaning over me his eyes full of worry, "Are you all right I heard screaming?"

I sat up his hands still on my shoulders. I nodded and shrugged his hands off pulling away from him.

"What was it about?" Zuko asked sitting on the bed.

"It's nothing and don't pretend to care," I lied.

He caught it,"You're a bad liar, Katara, please I won't tell anyone" he said scooting closer to me and putting a hand of my cheek.

I turned away sharply.

"Why? What do you want from me?",I hissed through my teeth.

Zuko grabbed my face and looked deep into my eyes, "I want to help" I decided to let my guard down and give him a chance.

"It was the day after I lost my Mom",I explained, " I've never told anyone that"

He stroked my cheek, I flinched and stood up. I walked to the window and looked out.

I heard him stand up and walked towards me, "I don't need your sympathy, Zuko" I snapped.

"Who said it was sympathy?" he whispered putting a hand on my shoulder.

"My room is across the hall if you ever need me",he said before leaving my room.

Soon after he left someone else knocked on my door, I opened it to see a women. She was a little older than I was with dark hair.

"Lady Katara, I'm Avril, your day planner. I will alert you when you have things to attend to for that day" she said kindly.

I smiled and nodded. "I will see you soon and dinner is being served in ten minutes." She said before walking away.

I closed the door behind me and started to walk the hallways trying to find the dining room. I stumbled upon it after and few minutes. I walked into see Zuko sitting in the room alone. I sat in my same spot as last time. I looked up from my seat and looked at him to see him staring at me.

"Thank you for earlier" I said.

"Anytime angel",he replied before Ursa and Azula came and sat down.

Azula's eyes narrowed at us, "Tsk, Tsk brother Mai's always watching"

Zuko became angry, "So I can't talk to my fiance"

Azula smirked, "Mai is my best friend I don't want to see her get hurt" she spoke with fake concern.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

Ursa broke it up, "Children" she said her voice raised.

They both looked away angry, "Later" they both muttered under their breath.

I could easily tell that Zuko and his sister didn't get along very well.

I ate the roast duck and rice and Ursa winked at me. I mouthed thank you to her for the non-spicy food. We ate quickly and quietly. After we were done eating we went our separate ways. I walked out the door and down the hallway when I felt someone behind me. I took water out of thin air and whipped around ready to strike my follower. I dropped my water when I saw that it was Zuko behind me. Zuko then quickly kicked my feet out from under me. I feel backwards ready for the impact, I closed my eyes. Then I felt someone's strong arms around me.

I opened my eyes to see that Zuko caught me before I hit the ground. He lift me up so I standing up are eyes not leaving each others. "Were you trying to kill me?" he asked. I shrugged.

I kept walking he kept up with me, "Why are being so hot and cold all the time?" he questioned.

"Zuko, you have to realize that you still have a girlfriend." I snapped before I reached my room.

He grabbed my arm,"It's nothing, we're nothing, I broke up with her today"

I smiled at his answer.

"Then I will see you tomorrow."

I said before going into my room. I was ready to give this marriage a fair shot.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please read and review!

* * *

_Shattered_

* * *

I took off my robe and pants so I was left in my white bindings. I set them in my closet along with my hair ties. Leaving my hair ties along with them. I climbed under the sheets and curled into a ball and fell into and out of sleep. I awoke with my door opening. I sat up to see Zuko carrying a tray of food in.

"My mother told me you don't like spicy food so I made you eggs," he said setting the tray on the side of the bed.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness, maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Thanks, but doesn't a prince have royal duties?" I asked sitting up.

Zuko returned my smile and sat on the edge of the bed.

"My royal duty is now to make sure you are happy and safe"

I looked at him as if he was crazy. I then realized that he was trying to get on my good side. He rolled eyes at my expression.

"I like your hair" Zuko added as I hopped out of bed not realizing that I was only in my bindings. They barely covered everything and were very revealing. His eyes were glued to me, I blushed. I looked up into his eyes to see them burning with want.

"I'll be right back!" I yelled behind to him running to my closet embarrassed. I quickly got dressed and pulled my hair back.

I opened the closet to see Zuko standing in the doorway.

"What's the password?" he asked leaning forward with a wicked grin.

"Whatever you want it to be," I said flirtatiously leaning forward and then sliding through the doorway

"Hey!" Zuko called turning around to face me.

"Looks like I beat you at your own game," I boasted sitting down to eat my eggs.

"Angel, I have many more games to play" he whispered before leaving my room.

I was beginning to think that Zuko was starting to grow on me.

After I ate, I examined the waterbending scrolls more closely. I wanted to try one but I needed a larger water source. That pond in the gardens would work nicely. I decide to go back to the library to see if I can find anymore scrolls. I walk to the library and head straight to the back where I found them. I got on my toes and reached for a scroll title "Swamp Style" when I heard a couple coming. I was in the back row when they stumbled a couple of yards away from me. It was Zuko and Mai kissing. Mai had him pressed up against the book shelf.

She pulled away from his lips, "She never has to know"

Zuko nodded and pulled her in for another kiss.

I dropped my scroll in utter shock. I felt the humiliation and hurt travel through me. That bastard, liar, and every name in the book. Zuko noticed the scroll drop and looked up. I swallowed and ran as fast as I could away, I had to get away as fast as I could. It felt like he broke my heart into a million pieces, I couldn't breathe. I could feel the tears coming. I sprinted around a corner not looking back. I ran into the guy that sat next to Zuko yesterday, probably his best friend.

He grabbed my arms to keep me from falling.

"Sorry...Are you okay?" he asked concerned. I shook my head no.

"I've got to go" I whispered before running past him.

I stopped when I saw a door. I quickly entered and shut the door behind me and locked it. It was a small utility closet. I sat against the wall and broke down. Let all my anger out through my tears, my mother death, my father selling me out, my homesickness and Zuko. I let him in and he hurt me, it was my fault, I shouldn't have trusted him so easily.

I cried for hours, until I couldn't cry anymore.

There was a knock on the door, "Is someone in there?" the voice asked.

I cleared my throat, "Occupied" I called out my voice hoarse.

After that the voice went away another voice came.

"Katara?" it was Zuko.

"Go away you lying bastard, rot in hell!" I snapped my voice cold.

It was Zuko's friend that spoke next, "What in the hell did you do?" he asked.

"Something awful, that I regret," Zuko answered.

"Not enough because apparently I was never going to know and that makes it okay." I snapped.

"Please Katara come out" I heard him beg through the door.

I stood up and gathered myself. Then opened the door and stepped out.

"How dare you! I give up my whole life and you can't give up your precious girlfriend. You should have married her instead her instead of making my life a living hell!," I yelled my hurt turning into blinding rage,"Zuko, I swear if you talk to be right now I will kick your ass to Ba Sing Se." I hissed before walking away.

Once I reached my room, I locked my door before crawling into my bed. I slept all day and woke up before dinnertime. There was a knock telling me that dinner was being served, I ignored it. After sunset, I sneaked out of my room with my scrolls and went to the pond in the gardens. The full moon had risen and I felt the sheer power from it. I mastered all the new moves in an hour. I then practiced target practice by each leave that would fall from a large tree I would use a thin ice dagger to pin to the tree. After that I ran through my basic forms and then freestyle moves. I was sweating by the end. I picked up the scrolls and made my way back to my room when my stomach grumbled. I started to look for the kitchen. After twenty minutes of searching I found it. There were two people standing there making bread. I tapped the door frame and the two men jumped.

"Can I make myself something to eat?" I asked.

"Lady Katara, we can make you anything you want," the shorter man offered.

"Anything?" I asked.

They nodded.

"How about seaweed noodles?" I asked. They nodded.

"We'll have someone bring them up to you." the taller man said. I thanked them and made my way to my room.

The next few days I only came out at night. I practiced my bending and got food. My anger and hurt from Zuko's actions slowly diminishing. One night however I was interrupted. I sensed someone in the shadows watching me.

"It's stupid to sneak up on a master waterbender," I warned.

Then I sent a set of ice daggers to the unsuspecting person. I had the person nailed against the wall.

I walked over to see who this person is. I walk over to see Zuko. I sighed and began to walk away.

"Katara, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I was stupid not to send Mai away, but I have now. Please Katara I've never been so sorry in my life. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but please forgive me, I can't imagine a life with you hating me. Please Katara I will do anything. Katara? ", Zuko asked. I could tell he was being completely sincere and honest.

I was going to give him a second chance because I could look into his eyes and tell that he was telling the truth.

"I will forgive you if you do one thing," I said turning to face him.

"Anything," Zuko replied melting the ice daggers surrounding him.

I walked up to him , "Help me find my mother's killer"

Zuko nodded.

"I was already planning on it," he said walking out in the gardens by the pond. I took a deep breath and joined Zuko in the gardens.


	6. Chapter 6

I will try to update once or twice a week. I wrote this inside of studying for my science final. Your welcome. I thank the people that are reviewing, you always make my day! Please review, I try to listen to you, I try!

I don't own anything

"Your the best waterbender I've ever seen, but I want to make sure that you know how to fight without your bending. I want to practice your skills bending and non-bending. So when I'm not there you can always protect yourself. I feel that as soon as we announce our marriage there are going to be uproars against both you and me." He explained sitting down under a large tree. I sat across from him.

"When will that be?" I asked.

"When you fall madly in love with me",Zuko said looking into my eyes.

It didn't hit me at first but after it did. I blinked my eyes, until **I **was in love with him.

"You are in love with me?",I said in complete shock.

He smiled a breathtaking smile, "You're different then any girl I've ever meet your caring, compassionate, protective, stubborn, hot headed like a firebender, clumsy but graceful too, my mother adores you and let's not forget you're the most gorgeous women in the world. I feel different around you, my heart beats faster, I want to make you happy. I've never felt like that around anyone",he confessed to me pouring his heart out.

The thing is, I was beginning to feel the same way around him. There was this attraction between the two of us which neither of us could deny. I was starting to care about him too. That's why it hurt so much when I caught him kissing Mai.

"You're not to bad yourself",I said as I stood up and stretched. "Wait, how do you know that I'm graceful?",I asked. He stood up and blushed. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. "I kind of have been following you at night",he confessed. I smiled and laughed, "The prince is my stalker. I'm flattered" I said putting my hand over my heart dramatically. He rolled his eyes and walked me back to my room and bidding me goodnight. I went straight to bed and slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.

For the next few days, Zuko and I learned things about each other that no one else knew. We became closer and closer. I was cared about him more than anyone I had ever met. I never felt like this about someone before. I was in love with him. I went to bed and Zuko was all I dreamed about night after night.

The following morning, I woke up and got ready quickly it was just after sunrise. I walked down the dining room to see Zuko and Ursa already sitting. "Where's Azula?",I asked Ursa.

"She eats out with Ty lee and Mai most o the time",she answered. There was a chair next to Zuko, I took my seat quickly before breakfast was served.

Zuko winked at me. Ursa saw this action and beamed a smile at two of us. I gave a small smile at Ursa and turned to Zuko, "Are we sparring today?" "Yes, we will how about after breakfast?", he asked.

I smiled and nodded. Ursa turned to us, "Fire Lord Iroh has requested a meeting with Katara this afternoon" she said before leaving the room. Zuko face froze, "What's wrong,Zuko?"

"Nothing",He said brushing it off. He turned to me, "He is like a father to me unlike my real father" he spoke nervously. I began to get nervous and tap my fingers on the table, he was important to Zuko what if he didn't like me and wanted he and Mai to get married instead.

"What if he doesn't like me?",I asked tapping my fingers faster, Zuko noticed. He grabbed my hands, "Hey, it's okay he will love you I promise" he said and kissed my hand. My heart almost jumped out of my chest, I stopped breathing for a second. I planned to meet Zuko a few minutes later in the palace gardens. This feeling I have for him is growing by the minute.

I was barefoot not knowing what shoes to wear. Zuko was no were to be seen, he said he would be outside waiting for me. I walked over to stand in the shade of the large tree by the pond. Then then I looked up to see Zuko looking down at me grinning.

"Red is your color",he said jumping down from the tree. He was shirtless with the same pants as me and he was also barefoot. His body was perfect, his chiseled chest and defined abs that would make any women crazy. He caught me staring, I looked away blushing. I didn't notice him walk behind me.

Soundly he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "You really don't know how ravishing you look, do you" he voice was like velvet. His voice sent shivers up my spine. "Ready to start?" he asked stepping in front of me. I nodded. We spent hours working on self defense forms and practiced them, I was a natural at this. We ended with sparring without bending. I took my stance a short distance away from Zuko, I nodded to him that I was ready.

He looked at me unsure, "Katara, I can't hurt you, I can't fight you without you using your bending",he said stepping out of his form. I groaned and jogged over to him. "You can fight Lu ten or Ty lee tomorrow. It's almost lunch, I will come and get you when it's ready",Zuko told me. I nodded and I went to take a shower. I showered quickly and got dressed in my regular attire and quickly did my hair.

I walked outside wearing a dark red top which stopped at my ribcage that folded under and fit me perfectly. Matching my shirt was a dark red pair of pants that stopped above my knees.

A few minutes later there as a light knock. I ran to the door excepting Zuko when I was face to face with Avril. "Hello Lady Katara, I just wanted to inform you that have a meeting with Fire Lord Iroh after lunch",she spoke. "Thank you for informing me, Avril",I said before closing the door.

Not even ten-seconds later, I receive another knock, it was Zuko. I smiled. We walked down the dinning hall talking about my training.

We entered the room to see that the small table replaced with a large table that seated twelve. There were six people sitting down instead of it only being Ursa, Zuko and I most of the time. I gulped Mai was one of the people sitting down. Zuko sat next to me and as far as he could away from Mai. I sat down next to Ursa. Azula,Ty Lee,Lu ten were also there, but there was an older jolly looking man sitting next to Lu ten that I didn't know. Zuko introduced me to his uncle Iroh the Fire Lord.

I smiled nervously, "Nice to meet you",I said. "The pleasure is mine",Iroh said. He looked down at my necklace, "Who is your betrothed?". I grabbed my necklace, "Oh no, It was my mothers" "Betrothed?", Ty Lee asked. I turned to her, "It's a necklace that the a man makes for a women as a marriage proposal" I explained.

"So what happened to her?", Azula asked smiling wickedly. Ursa looked angry and Zuko looked even more furious. I turned to her, "Why don't you ask your father? He would surely know" I snapped. "How dare you say that about my father!",Azula screamed standing up pointing her finger at me. "You wanted to know",I said calmly. She sat down glaring at me coldly. Zuko gave me a small smile. Mai soundly spoke, "Zuko has been cheating on you with me" Zuko's face was shocked and he turned to me. I spoke before he had the chance.

I turned to Mai, "When?" I demanded. "Today a couple of hours ago",She said. "Liar",I said and then softened my voice,"Please stop making things up, I know Zuko made a mistake and we have moved on I think it's time you do too." I looked at her, Mai looked away eyes bitter.

The rest of lunch was ate quietly. Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Lu Ten left first. Ursa smiled at me and Zuko before leaving. Iroh turned to us, "Well, Everything Zuko has said is true" Zuko blushed, "I don't know what your talking about, Uncle" "Well, I support you and your marriage, make me some steambabies",Iroh said before leaving the room.

Please review and give suggestions!


	7. Chapter 7

As always please review! I am open to any ideas you have. I need more romantic ideas! I am also thinking about starting a Makorra story, do you think it's a good idea?

I don't own anything.

We burst into laughter as soon as Iroh left the room. After we walked back to our rooms. We stopped in front of his door. Zuko looked down at me.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Already inviting me into your bedroom, the rumors have been true," I teased giving him a small smile.

"If the rumors are true then waterbenders are excellent in bed," He teased back walking into his room.

I laughed and followed him into his room. His room was like mine but was covered in red and had a master bath attached also. His bed was covered in red silk sheets. I climbed into his bed and sat in the middle cross-legged. He stopped and stared at me for a little bit. Then came and laid on the bed, head on his pillow. I gave in and laid back. We were side by side.

"I can't believe you are with me in my bed. My dreams are becoming reality," Zuko whispered to me. I hit his shoulder playfully.

I sat up and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. He groaned.

"Well, goodnight," I said getting up.

"No, you don't angel," He snapped pulling me back to the bed

"Good try," he added.

We sat and stared at each other for a while in comfortable silence.

"I want to know how you feel?" Zuko asked looking at me with melting eyes.

"I feel safe with you and I've never felt that way with anyone since I lost my mother," I confessed.

He nodded and grabbed my hand.

"I'm glad"

We talked for a while until I felt sleepy. I drifted to sleep a few minutes later. I woke up to a warm feeling. Something under me was warm and solid. I soundly realized where I was; Zuko's room. I felt someone move under me, it was Zuko. I was pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around me pulling me close. I was going to move, but Zuko stopped me.

"Don't move," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked opening one eye.

"Because this is perfect," he said also opening an eye looking down at me.

I groaned at his cheesy line and sat on the edge of the bed. He came up behind me and placed a peck on my cheek. He looked into my eyes and I lost control. I grabbed his head and pulled him forward connecting our lips. Our lips moved in passion. I tangled my hands in his hair. His hands were on my face pulling me closer. I pulled away first and Zuko trailed kisses down my neck. I was breathing loudly it felt like I was on fire. We were tangled together when the door opened, it was Lu ten. We both snapped away from each other.

"Can't you knock?" Zuko hissed turning to Lu ten.

"You guys didn't show at breakfast, so we were wondering," he answered.

"You two have a meeting in twenty minutes in the meeting room." Lu Ten added.

Zuko nodded and Lu ten left.

"I need to go get ready." I said giving him a quick peck.

He groaned and let me go. I got ready quickly and meet him outside our rooms. We walk to the meeting room, to see a large group of people sitting down.

We sat down in our spots that were next to each other. I didn't know what this meeting was about neither did Zuko. The meeting started as soon as we sat down. A man turned to both of us.

"Prince Zuko, Lady Katara we believe it's time for you to announce your marriage. We insist that you do it tonight at the Gala. Only a few know of Lady Katara's presence at the Palace"

Zuko thought about it and nodded.

"Fine, but know more pushing us after this" Zuko warned.

"There is going to be backlash, Prince Zuko" The man grumbled.

Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Is there a reason, general, that you would like to share?"

"She is not right one to be Fire Lady, I mean she is a waterbender,"he snapped.

Zuko hands hit the table hard in anger.

"She gave up her life for her country, a sacrifice that put her here. She is the strongest and bravest person in this room. If she doesn't deserve the position then no one does. If I hear you talk like that again I will not hesitate to convict you of treason. Is that clear?"

He nodded sitting down. I had never seen Zuko so cold and angry before, it kind of scared me. Zuko looked around.

"Meeting dismissed"

I followed him out into the hallway. Zuko looked at me.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. If you weren't there I might have banished him"

"It's fine Zuko," I told him as we walked down the hallway.

"I have people to talk to, I will see you at the Gala." he stated before walking away.

I started to walk back when I was stopped by Avril. She told me that I had to eat and then get ready for the Gala. I ate quickly and then Avril pulled me into a large room full of dresses and gowns. She had me try on at least forty different ones of all shapes and colors. We narrowed it down to one dress. The dress was a one shoulder red gown featuring beading at the shoulder and ruffle tulle skirt. It looked stunning on me. Avril also told me to wear a pair of black heels. She had me practice for half an hour walking and dancing in them. She told me that many people would want to dance with me and what to expect. It was late afternoon when I showered and began to get ready. There was a handful of servants that did my hair which was a skillful French braid and painted my nails a fiery red color. They shaved my legs and rubbed my body with oils that reminded me of the smell of fire lilies. After that they helped me into my dress. They all stood back all gasped at me.

They all told me that I was breathtaking. I thanked them as they left except when I saw an extremely pregnant women begin to leave, I stopped her.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Any day now, Lady Katara," she said rubbing her swollen belly.

"I have experience delivering babies if you ever need my help. I'm here," I said reaching out to touch her belly "Your baby is strong"

She nodded and thanked me. I discovered that I could sense a baby in the womb when I was very young. Avril told me that the Gala had just started and that Zuko was already there. I left Avril and with her directions I began to travel to the ballroom.

Since your down here might as well review!


	8. Chapter 8

So in this chapter I tried a new way of spacing, tell me how you like it! I also have started a new Zutara story, Let Bygones be Bygones, please check it out! The more reviews I get the faster I will update. So pretty please review!

I don't own anything!

I found a door that opened to the huge ballroom. I walked in and everyone's eyes were on me. I looked to see Zuko surrounded by a group of twenty girls vying for his attention. His eyes popped out when he saw me. I walked over to see Ursa sitting at a table. I took the seat next to her.

"You look stunning. Every man in here is staring at you. My son is smart to get his arm around you fast",she said as a young man approached me.

He was about Zuko's height and weight but he had green eyes instead of gold.

"May I have this dance?",He asked offering me his hand. I looked at Ursa and she nodded. I took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"What's your name beautiful?"He asked in my ear.

"Katara, Yours?",I answered back.

"Jet",he whispered back.

"Nice to meet you",I said looking around at the surrounding people dancing.

Then I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I turned to see it was Zuko, "It's time",he said glaring at Jet.

I nodded and turned to leave, but Jet grabbed my wrist. "We're not done here beautiful",he hissed pulling me back.

Zuko looked back at my struggle. I tried to pull away but before I could Zuko put his hand on Jet's forearm in a hard grip, "Let her go, now" Zuko said in a harsh and cold voice that I've never heard before.

Jet and Zuko went eye to eye in glares. Jet let go and Zuko wrapped an arm around my waist protectively.

"Are you alright angel?",he asked rubbing my cheek.

"I'm fine, Are you ready?",I asked.

He nodded. Fire Lord Iroh then came out and announced our engagement. Many people clapped except all the single women and young men. Zuko and I talked to many people and danced to. I decided to go get something to drink. I walked over and picked up a cup of water. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist.

I tensed, "You have three-seconds to let go or you will be frozen to the wall" I threatened. He let out a low chuckle putting his head on my shoulder. It was Zuko. I relaxed and placed a kiss on my neck.

"Let's disappear",he said before walking away.

I waited a moment before following him out of the ballroom. I kept walking unsure were Zuko had gone until a door opened and someone grabbed my hand and pulled me inside of his room. I laughed and sat on his bed. Zuko came over and stood in front of me. He took his hand and rubbed my cheek, I leaned into his touch. He smiled.

"I wanted to ask you something?",he said reaching into his pocket and got down on one knee.

He pulled out a gold ring, "Will you marry me?"

I froze stunned by his question. My heart started to beat fast. "Without you I am lost, I am never be the same without you, I won't make it by without you, all I need is you and I",Zuko said pleading.

I tried to say something but I couldn't form any words. I looked into his burning eyes. I leaped from the bed to connect our lips. He was surprised but then held me close. He deepened the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He broke away, "I take that as a yes" he said before attacking my lips with his. Our tongues fought for dominance. He wrapped his hands around my neck. His touch sent shivered down my spine. I pushed him back to the bed and he fell backwards. I quickly straddled him. He began to kiss and nip at my neck until he found my sweet spot, I cried out as the new sensation. Zuko pulled out my hair bands and then flipped me over. He pinned me to the bed and looked into my eyes. His eyes filled with lust.

"We have to stop angel because I am about to lose it",he said biting his lip.

"I love you Zuko and I want you even more",I said leaning up to peck his lips. I pulled away to look into his eyes. His face softened.

"Let's wait",Zuko whispered.

I was hurt, he didn't want me like I wanted him. My eyes began to fill with tears and started to struggle under his grip. He looked confused down at me.

He leaned down by my ear, "The only thing stopping me from ripping your clothes off is our wedding night which I want to make special for you"

"When are we getting married?",I asked eagerly.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible",Zuko said stroking my cheek.

I nodded in agreement.

"Can I see the ring?",I asked still pinned to the bed.

He reached into his pocket and handed me a gold ring, I looked closer to see that in was engraved with the words, _My heart is forever yours_. Zuko slipped the ring onto my left ring finger and kissed my knuckles to the ring that was now mine. Zuko then leaned down and gave me a long and slow passionate kiss.

I sat up pulling away from Zuko, "We should get back, people will notice we are missing"

Zuko grabbed my waist pulling me back to his bed. I finally coaxed him to go back to the Galla with me. He went in first and I would walk in a few minutes later so it wouldn't look as suspicious. I gave him a quick peck before we left his room parting ways. I walked down the hall towards the ballroom. I turned the last corner before the ballroom. Once again someone grabbed my wrist pulling me into a small room. It was a completely dark room. I was pressed against the metal wall arms pinned above my head.

" Zuko we really need to get back," I said searching for him in the darkness.

"I'm not Zuko,"the voice hissed in my ear.

My heart stopped. Jet. I gulped and started thrashing around to get out of his strong grip.

"Let me go!", I screamed at the top of my lungs while fighting against his grip.

He stopped my screaming my smashing his lips against mine. I bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He pulled back and swore, then banged me against the wall hard for sure leaving me with bruises.  
"Help!",I screamed before Jet grabbed my wrists and bound them together.

I tried to kick and hit him but he avoided me. He pulled me to a small bed in the corner. He put my arms above me around the bed post. I was screaming frantically but no one heard me.


	9. Chapter 9

I wanted to let you know that I will post when I can between my two stories. I am trying to put school first. Ah screw it. I put a ton of effort into this one!

As always review!

I don't own anything.

Jet came towards me with a cloth to wrap around my mouth to stop me from screaming. I mustered one last ear piercing screech, "ZUKO!".

I was gagged when Jet forced the cloth into my mouth stopping my screams for help and then tied it tightly around my head. Jet began to tear away my dress slowly piece by piece. I was violently shaking and screaming even though no one would hear me. Tears began to stream down my face as Jet put his tongue in my mouth. Jet then straddled me and began to run his hands down my sides.

He threw what was left of my dress on the floor leaving me in my underclothes. I closed my eyes and tried to block out was happening, my sobs growing louder and more desperate. I didn't want it to be this way and defiantly not with him. Jet was sucking and biting my neck when the weight on me was lifted. I was still screaming and kicking when I heard a the voice of an angel, "Katara",it was Zuko. I still had my eyes close it was my mind surly playing a trick on me.

Then I heard the voice again, "Take him to the jails, I will deal with him later" Then the door was shut. Someone stroke my cheek, I was still crying and shaking, I let out a strangled scream. "Katara, it's me, you can open your eyes, your safe now",he said running his fingers through my hair. I slowly opened my eyes to see Zuko's gold eyes. I had never been so relieved in my life to see him. I cried out and leaned towards him, but was restrained by my wrists still around the bedposts.

Zuko burned through my wrist restraints and untied the cloth around my mouth. I jumped into Zuko's open arms, he lifted me up to his chest and carried me out the door. Zuko carried me to his room and set me on his bed. I curled up on his bed and closed my eyes. Zuko sat next to me and pulled me into his arms. I let go and sobbed in his arms. He stroked my hair, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner. I want to kill him" I looked up and started to shake my head, "Don't Zuko, your better than him, I don't want him to die" Zuko looked stunned, "You truly are an angel. Even when he is the devil's spawn you show mercy and are forgiving. I will not kill him, I promise" I tried to smile and leaned up to give him a short sweet kiss.

"I need to take a shower",I said sitting up. I thought that it would help that nagging feeling that Jet had touched me. "Can I take a shower in your room?",I asked not wanting to be alone. He nodded. He stood up and walked into his closet, came back and handed me a long thin cotton shirt that went down to my thighs. "Zuko,please don't leave",I said before going into his bathroom. I shower quickly and put on my white lace bra and panties which we different from my usually white bindings. The new underclothes showed myself of instead of covering myself up.

I put on Zuko's shirt, it smelled like him, warm and inviting with a hint of sandalwood and ash. I parted my hair to the right and left it down. I walked out to be knocked of my feet by Zuko who picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let out a giggle.

He smiled and walked over to the bed and gently laid me in his bed. I smiled as I burrowed in the red sheets.

"I have some stuff that I have to settle, but I will have guards posted out side and Ty lee will be in here with you",Zuko said crouching down to eye level with me and placed a light kiss on my forehead. I didn't know Ty lee well, all I knew that she was Azula's friend and apparently Zuko's too. I frowned, "Please come back soon" Zuko leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss. Every time, each kiss is different and special. I held onto him until he got out of my grip. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke with the door opening. I forgot where I was and jumped out of bed and took water out of the air ready to strike. Ty Lee popped her head in. I evaporated the water and stood up, "Sorry",I said as she came in. She was in a long pink dress and her hair was curled. "You look beautiful",I said sitting on the bed. Her face was full of worry, she joined me and set on the bed. "Are you okay? Zuko told me and Ursa. We were worried sick. I noticed you and Zuko disappeared earlier",she said in concern. I started at the beginning tell her how Zuko and I slipped away and he proposed. I showed her the ring. "As I was walking back to the ballroom, I was pulled into a dark room. I was crying and screaming and fighting, he had my wrists tied. "And...and...he",I said almost in tears at the memory. Ty lee grabbed my hand, "It's okay Katara you don't have to go on" "Then Zuko brought me here and I showered and then fell asleep",I said finishing my story.

"I've never seen Zuko so protective of anyone or anything. He has four guards outside and he called me too. You should see the way he talks about you",She said with a small smile. "Really?",I asked. She nodded. "Are you a firebender?",I asked. "No, but I use a form of Chi Blocking which can take away someone's bending for a short period of time",She explained. I gasped, "I've never heard of that before" We talked for a while learning more and more about each other. I learned that she was Lu ten's girlfriend and a friend of both Zuko and Azula. It was late at night when I fell asleep. I woke up when someone slid under the covers with me. "Zuko?",I asked in the dark.

Zuko turned on a lamp stepping into the light. I saw him just wearing a pair of shorts. I was trying not to stare at his well defined abs. I crawled out from under the blankets and sat on my needs. "I like your hair",he said with a smile. I blushed at his comment. "I could get used to you wearing my shirt",Zuko said laying down in the bed. I smirked, "Can I sleep in here tonight?" He put his arms behind his head and looked up at me, "Anytime, Angel" I smiled. I got back under the covers. I turned away from Zuko and put my head on the pillow. Zuko turned off the light. "Zuko?" "Yes," I took a deep breath, "I love you",I whispered. It was silent. Then Zuko pulled me to his chest wrapping an arm around my waist. He kissed my neck, "I love you too",he said before I drifted to sleep. I felt safe in his arms and my worries disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

My only excuse is that I had a surgery and I have been out for the past week! That is my only excuse for taking a long time to update. I wanted to say that my ideas are my ideas. I am open to any of your ideas or opinons!

I don't own anything besides my ideas.

I woke up to a feeling of being watched, I search with my eyes to see Zuko watching my every move. His amber eyes were full of contempt and pure joy. I was leaning against his chest cradled in his warm arms. He was naturally warmer than most because of his firebending. I never really noticed until now laying so close to him. I put my head down onto his solid chest.

He ran a hand through my hair, "Morning angel",he said kissing my hair. I turned to meet his lips, looking deep into his inviting eyes. His hand cupped my face as he pulled me closer, deepening our kiss. It wasn't a fierce and burning passion kiss, but more soft and gentle. His touch always electrified me and sends shivers down my spine, making me want more. There are many different sides of Zuko and I want to discover them all. It sent tingles down my spine at the thought. He pulled away and looked down at me grinning childishly.

He let out a booming laugh. "What's so funny?",I asked voice full of confusion. "It just seems so sureal, I'm getting married and to you",he said letting out a strange chuckle. It seemed very odd, I've never seen Zuko was never this happy. I sat up and got off bed. "Katara come back",Zuko whined. "We have to go to breakfast and you sound like a needy whiny child",I said turning back to him.

"I would rather have you all to myself',he said standing up. I turned to look at him, his sexy messy hair, his breathtaking smile, his bare ivory chest, his defined abs that would make any girl go mad and his amber eyes. The eyes that make me feel like he's watching my every move. How could I deny him? I giggled and ran into his assuring arms. He pulled me to his chest and kissed me urgently. There was a knock on the door. We pulled away from each other as Zuko answered the door. It was Ursa, "Are you and Katara coming to breakfast?" "Yes, mother, we will be there soon",Zuko said before shutting the door. We went to breakfast and after that Zuko told me that he has to go to a meeting. I walked down the hallway to be stopped by a servant.

"Lady Katara we need your help",the young women said desperately. I followed her down a room and down a set of stairs. I heard a women screaming in pain. I picked up my walk to a run. I opened the door to the source of screaming. It was the pregnant women who helped me with my dress. There was a large group of other servants around her. I heard whispers in the crowd of women "She really did come" and "It's really the future Fire Lady" They all greeted me with a bow. "Her water just broke",one of the women said. I stepped forward toward the bed. The women looked to be in a lot of pain; too much pain for her water just breaking. "Something's wrong",I said narrowing my eyes.

I have delivered many babies before and this wasn't like the rest of them. My mind race to find the problem, "How long have you been having contractions?" I asked her. "All day",she panted. Oh god. I turned to the women, "Go get warm water and towels now",I commanded they all fled running. I pointed to an older women, "Hold her hand",I commanded. "I have to go get something",I said running out of the room. I knew what I needed I just had to find it. I ran to the kitchen. I quickly searched the cabinets looking for the certain herbs. The chefs stared at me as I grabbed a bowl and mixed a bundle of herbs and water together. I learned the magical mix of herbs from my gran gran a few years ago. I quickly ran back to the room. The towels and were sitting on the bedside. I looked to the women, "Do you want them to leave?",I said motioning to the women standing watching. "No,there my family",she said. "What's wrong with my baby?",She demanded. "Your going to be fine, if you me help you",I said placing the towels around her. She nodded.

The birth lasted and day, but finally a little girl was born. I wrapped her up in a towel and handed her to her mother. She smiled at me, "I am forever grateful",she said before I left. I was exhausted my back and neck hurt and I was in need of a shower. I walked down the hallway when I realized it was past dinner time. I walked back to my room. I opened the door to see Zuko,Lu ten and Ty lee sitting on my bed. "You look exhausted",Lu ten said. "I am",I said walking over so sit by Zuko. I laid back",We heard what you did today",Ty lee said. I smiled. "I didn't tell her but she almost died today",I said looking up. "Why?",Zuko asked. "She was having contractions all day and then her water broke. She wasn't um...well let's just say that she wasn't widening out enough to have the baby when she would deliver her baby would get stuck and would suffocate while she would bleed out. I know a special mix of herbs that can make her...widen out...and from there it was easy",I explained. I sat up next to Zuko. "Wow",Ty lee said in amazement. "How was your meeting,Zuko?",I asked. Zuko grinned at me, "We discussed our wedding date",he said squeezing my hand.

I bit my lip and blushed. "The date?",I asked a little on edge. "Tomorrow",he answered. I gasped and started to shake my head, I stood up and started to pace. "I-I can't do this I not ready, I have to have my family here and I have to do something before I do this and what about a dress and my customs.",I turned to him,"I can't do this Zuko,I love you and I want to marry you but I'm not ready. I want to go to the Northern Water Tribe and back to the Southern Water Tribe and you have to meet my father. I have to find my mother's killer, Zuko. I can't give everything I have to your nation until I deal with mine. I'm not ready I need to go when I come back I will be ready",I said ranting. Zuko grabbed my shoulders, "I'm coming with you" "No you're not I have to do this on my own",I stated. "I will not let you go anywhere alone not again",Zuko said in a cold tone,"It's not up for discussion" I glared at him, "So I don't even have my rights anymore. Your one idiotic if you think you can control my actions Zuko. I can protect myself,I protected my tribe for years,how dare you say that",I snapped bitter. "I don't recall it that way when you were tied to a bed and crying",he hissed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS GOING TO MARRY YOU! I HAVE A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS AND YOU USE IT AGAINST ME. YOU DON'T REALLY KNOW WHO I AM AND I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!",I screamed running into my closet packing my things. I had the bag over my shoulder when I turned to see Zuko blocking my path. "Katara, your being irrational",he stated. "No, what's irrational is thinking this would work",I spat still fuming. "I crossed the line I'm sorry",he said. "Bullshit, Zuko",I saw through his lie. "All right I'm not sorry, I just want to protect you, is that you so bad",he pleaded. "It's worse, I don't need protection",I hissed. "I protect what is precious to me",he snapped back. "I refuse to be your trophy wife and this is not a one-sided marriage,Zuko",I warned him. "It wouldn't be a marriage any other way",he said with a smile. "There have been people planning the wedding for months, everything is ready to go",Zuko explained,"We can always wait to",He leaned forward and whispered in my ear,"Our honeymoon is going to be two weeks long" "Zuko! Are you trying to get me to marry you by bribing me with sex?",I asked hitting his shoulder. "Is it working?",he asked with a dirty grin on his face.

The thought of Zuko naked sent sivers down my spine. I now always had this nervous and tingling feeling around Zuko. It's almost impossible to explain it, this feeling, my mother had told me that she felt scared and nervous before her wedding and she said that it was a sign that she was ready. I felt that same feeling she described to me many years ago.

"Maybe",I said smirking. He grinned. I knew that I loved Zuko and he was just wanted me to be safe. I dropped my bag back in my closet. I leaned forward, "And I will get my revenge",I said trailing my finger against his chest as I went around him. Lu ten and Ty lee were gone. I walked to my bed and got under the covers. Zuko smirked before leaving my room. I fell asleep dreaming of my mother and my wedding day.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you like it! Please read and review!

I don't own anything besides my ideas.

"KATARA! Wake up your getting married in seven hours.",Ty lee yelped as she pulled me out of bed.

I yawned still half asleep, "Can't I get married tomorrow"

Ty lee and a handful of servants prepared me all morning. Ty lee braided my hair and then put it into an elegant bun. Avril told me about the ceremony while I was getting ready. I had a choice between five wedding dresses, I pick a white dress with tiers of tulle and lace with a sweetheart neckline and ribbon belt with crystals and organza flowers on corded lace. Finished with corset back closure. It was a breathtaking dress. Under that was a set of white lace bra and panties to match. Ty lee told me that they were traditional Fire Nation wrappings, they were the most revealing article of clothing I've seen in my life. By late morning, I was in my dress and I was ready to go. I was beginning to panic. I was pacing it was almost time. Ty lee and the servants just left my room. I was pacing when there was a knock on my door, it was Ursa.

I left the door open and went back to pacing. "Are you all right dear",she asked worried. I shook my head no.

"I can't do this, not today",I said voice thick with fear.

"Do you love him?",she asked.

"Yes",I said instantly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about",she stated. Her words soothed my fear and worry.

"Zuko loves you more then life itself ",she added with a warm smile.

I stopped pacing and looked towards her, "I'm ready"

"It's time",she said. I followed her out the door. I had no idea where we were going, until

I heard music coming from the garden. We turned the corner to see the garden.

There was a trail of fire lilies leading to towards Zuko. There was a man standing next to Zuko, a priest. Zuko was in a dark red robe.

I turned to Ursa and gave her a hug, "Thank you",I whispered. I walked down the isle ready to spend the rest of my life with Zuko.

Zuko grabbed my hands, "Your breathtaking, Angel" It was a short ceremony that was sealed with a short sweet kiss that bonded us as man and wife. Zuko intertwined our hands before leading me to a waiting carriage. Ty lee and Lu ten were standing waiting for us.

Ty lee handed Zuko a small suitcase, "I packed your suitcase Katara" she said with a wide grin. I gave her a suspicious look. Zuko and Lu ten laughed. We exchanged goodbyes and Zuko helped me into the carriage.

I sat next to Zuko, "Where are we going?" He didn't answer me.

"Please, Zuko?",I asked pouting my lips.

He looked down at me, "Katara, it's a surprise, I want to keep it that way",he said looking away from me. I leaned against him and my eyes slowly drifted closed. I felt myself being lifted. I must of fallen alseep.

It was Zuko,"I want to carry you",he said smiling. I clung to him and I looked around. We were on a ship and we just entered a large bedroom.

He set me down, "I'm going to go get our suitcases",he whispered in my ear before shutting the door behind him.

The room was creamed colored with a large bed with red silk sheets, like Zuko's, with a large bathroom attached. I was walking around when Zuko reappeared. I smiled. He set the suitcases on the bed. The bed had four tall pillars at each corner of the bed that made a red silk canopy above the bed.

He came up behind me and put his hands on my bare shoulders, I shivered at his touch, "We will arrive in a few days"

"If only I knew were we are going",I muttered under my breath.

He chuckled, "My impatient wife" Wife. Wife. I was someone's wife. Zuko's wife. He noticed my reaction.

"Do you regret getting married so soon?",Zuko asked nervous.

I turned to him and stroked his cheek, "Forget regret, No day but today" Zuko grinned. "I'm going to change",I said walking over to my suitcase and it was only one day of my regular outfit which consisted of my blue robe leggings, boots and my mother's necklace and then tons of lingerie of all different shapes and colors. On the top of all this was a pair of metal handcuffs.

"I'm going to kill you Ty lee",I hissed.

"Something wrong, Katara?",Zuko asked looking over my shoulder. I quickly grabbed my suitcase and walked into the bathroom. I set it on the huge counter. I didn't know what to do I was nervous, what if I wasn't good or satisfied him. I panicked, I quickly discarded my dress and shoes. I was now just in my white lace bra and panties. In the suitcase was a short black robe, I put that on and tied the sash closing the robe. I looked down at the handcuffs, revenge, I had a brilliant idea that would test Zuko and his temper.

I slipped the handcuffs in the pocket of my robe. I opened the door to see a shirtless Zuko in a pair of short dark pants. I walked up to him and pushed him back on the bed. Now was my chance, I pulled out the handcuffs and attached on to Zuko's hand and leaned forward and wrapped it around the bed post and attached it to his other hand, leaving a tied up Zuko.

He was fuming, "Katara, this isn't funny" Zuko hissed leaning up as far as he could.

I stood up and took a step away from the bed and crossed my arms, "I think it is hilarious" with that I untied my robe and let it fall.


	12. Chapter 12

Lemon Warning!

*I am really busy with school and my job! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am not very good at lemons! This chapter was extremely hard to write. Please read and review! I will need **ten** reviews before I will post again*

Last Chapter...

_"Something wrong, Katara?",Zuko asked looking over my shoulder. I quickly grabbed my suitcase and walked into the bathroom. I set it on the huge counter. I didn't know what to do I was nervous, what if I wasn't good or satisfied him. I panicked, I quickly discarded my dress and shoes. I was now just in my white lace bra and panties. In the suitcase was a short black robe, I put that on and tied the sash closing the robe. I looked down at the handcuffs, revenge, I had a brilliant idea that would test Zuko and his temper. _

_I slipped the handcuffs in the pocket of my robe. I opened the door to see a shirtless Zuko in a pair of short dark pants. I walked up to him and pushed him back on the bed. Now was my chance, I pulled out the handcuffs and attached on to Zuko's hand and leaned forward and wrapped it around the bed post and attached it to his other hand, leaving a tied up Zuko._

_He was fuming, "Katara, this isn't funny" Zuko hissed leaning up as far as he could. _

_I stood up and took a step away from the bed and crossed my arms, "I think it is hilarious" with that I untied my robe and let it fall._

I watched and his jaw drop and his eyes pop out. His reaction was quite satisfying. He tried to form words but nothing came out. While he struggled for words, I undid my hair leaving dark thick waves of hair down my back.

Zuko finally formed words, "Katara, you're gorgeous",he whispered through his teeth.

I walked forward and straddled him pushing him back with my hands. He leaned up trying to connect his lips to mine. Zuko's eyes were clouded with a mixture of lust and passion.

I pulled away from his lips just out of his reach. "Tease",Zuko hissed glaring up at me. I bit my lip, holding back a smile. I traced his defined abs with my finger. He groaned at my sheer touch. "This is going to be fun",I whispered softly.

He glared at me, "Don't play with fire"

I smirked as I placed a light kiss on his neck, "I'm not afraid to get burned"

He started to shake the handcuffs trying to get out of them. As he struggled I kissed him, he stopped fighting and put all of his fight into our kiss. His sucked on my bottom lip begging entrance into my mouth. I held back a moan and quickly pulled away. His gold eyes melted and now were filled with pure need.

"So I can't even pleasure my own wife",he said looking at my body, eyes glued to me. "I can't touch your curves or you amazing behind",he spat getting flustered. I then felt that I was sitting on something hard.

"Eager, are we?",I said stroking his chest. I had no experience in this area that doesn't mean I can't bluff. Then Zuko flashed me a wicked grin.

The next thing I knew Zuko had me pinned to the bed, sitting on my arms. I looked up at him to see he had a wicked look in his eyes. He traced the pattern of my lace bra.

"Shit",I hissed my eyes closed. I silently cursed myself for my mistake. Zuko chuckled. "You left the key in the lock",he whispered in my ear,"You should be a little more careful next time" He kissed my neck found my sweet spot. He grabbed my bare shoulders pulling me closer to him. Zuko kept kissing my neck, nipping and sucking it. There was a pressure that was building in my lower region and I felt on fire. His touches sending shocks down my spine leaving me wanting more.

I cried out in pleasure this only encouraged him. He tangled his fingers in my hair pulling me even closer to him. "Have you done this before?",I asked out of breath.

He pulled back and thought for a second, " Umm...No have you?",he said gasping. I shook my head no. Zuko had to think about if he was a virgin that put thoughts of doubt into the back of my head, but I pushed it out of my mind.

"May I?",Zuko asked looking down at my bra. I nodded. I leaned forward so he could unclasped my bra. He pulled it off and tossed it to the floor.

I wasn't big but I wasn't small. He was staring at me in awe or in digest. I slumped my shoulders and looked away embarrassed. "Katara, don't be shy, your beautiful",Zuko said grabbing my face in his hands, stroking my cheek. I leaned into his warm touch that was the most comforting feeling in the world.

I wiggled my arms out from him and pulled him into a kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance as we tasted each other. He then traveled to my breasts. He took his finger and traced around my nipple not touching it. He watched my reaction, a strangled gasp escaped my lips. I closed my eyes, "Zuko, I love you"

His touch was driving me mad. The fire was growing in the pit of my stomach begging to be realized. I used all my force to roll us over so I was on top of him. Zuko pulled me on up closer to him, he then began to suck on my nipple and fondled my other breast. I groaned at the new sensation, "Zuko",I kept whispering over and over.

This made him go mad. He pushed me back to the pillows. I looked at him kneeling in front of me, eyes staring down at my body. "You're the most beautiful women I've ever meet. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you",he whispered coming the lay on top of me and kissing my lips and entering my mouth.

I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him down onto me. I felt his hard member poke at my thigh through his pants. I shivered in pure expectation. I my hips to the right and pushed my hips to his I gasped at the feeling of the friction. My legs were wrapped around his and I pulled myself as close to him as possible.

He uttered a throaty groan and looked into my eyes, "I need you Katara" I nodded to him. "Zuko, I'm ready" Zuko pulled down my panties kissing my thighs. I leaned up and pulled of his pants. "Tell me if you want to stop",he warned. I was unsure of what to do next. Zuko spreaded my legs and leaned forward to kiss my lips. I tangled my fingers in his hair. Then I felt his fingers by my core. I gasped at the feeling.

"Eager are we?",Zuko remarked with a sly grin. I rolled my eyes and decided to make a bold move. I grabbed Zuko's member and with a feather light touch stroked him to his tip. His hips bucketed forward. "Katara",he said in a throaty cry. I grinned at what I could do to him. "My turn",he said putting a finger inside of me. I let of a scream that I didn't know I had. My body curved up at Zuko's action. My knees shut and my toes curled. I closed my eyes and bit my lip at the sheer pleasure.

"Katara,scream as loud as you like no one will here",he whispered in my ear. He pulled his finger out of me. I sat up angry, "Zuko!" I snapped. He chuckled, "Is something wrong, angel?" I glared at him and pushed him back and grabbed his member and slowly licked the tip while rubbing him up and down. He groaned and his eyes closed. I stopped and pulled away to sit up. "Katara!",he snapped angry. I gave him a dirty smile. "What?",I asked innocently.

"You...know...what...",Zuko said trying to catch his breath. He pounced on we kissing my lips and tangling our bodies together.

As he positioned himself in front of me. I nodded to him that I was ready. With one swift movement he was fully inside me. I felt something break and an intense pain. Zuko watched my reaction and froze, "Katara, did I hurt you?" "Just give me a second",I said a single tear rolling down my cheek. He kissed my tear alway and peppered my face with kisses.

After a little bit the pain went away, "Zuko, please move" With that he started to move. The pleasure was indescribable. "Zuko! Zuko! Zuko!",I screamed as he made love to me. After a while we both reached our climax. Both screaming as we came together, I felt his hot seed inside of me. He pulled out and I quickly bent out his seed from within me.

He watched in amazement, "Where did you learn that trick" "A waterbender has her ways",I said standing up. I looked down to see blood around my womanhood. Zuko look at me too, "It's a natural thing. Let's go take a shower" Zuko said with a wink.

Please review! Not another chapter until t**en** reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Lemon Warning!

Hello! I am working on Shattered and revising parts! Here is a filler/fluff chapter with a short lemon. Please tell me your ideas and thoughts!

Last Chapter...

He me watched in amazement.

"Where did you learn that trick?"

"A waterbender has her ways," I said standing up. I looked down to see blood around my womanhood. Zuko look at me too.

"It's a natural thing. Let's go take a shower" Zuko said with a wink.

I took a step towards the bathroom and winced at the pain within me. Zuko noticed and scooped me into his arms and carried me towards the shower.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. What can I do, angel?" Zuko asked leaning down to peer at my face.

I gave him a wicked grin.

"Do it again and again and again"

Zuko let out a chuckle and set me down gently on the counter. I watched him as he started the shower and waited it too warm up. I braced myself on the counter as I made my way towards my husband. I admired his toned back and his other manly features. Him alone sparked my core and need for him. I needed him right now.

I stood behind him and began to trace the defined lines on his back.

"Zuko"I whispered as sexy as I could. He responded moaning at my touch. Zuko turned to look at me.

He picked me up, and pulled me into the shower. I took control pinning him to the wall while kissing him, tugging at his lower lip with my teeth. He moaned and pushed me away from him and he began to move towards my neck. I pulled him back to my lips. Then he started to push me back to the opposite wall. I pushed him forcefully back against the wall.

I glared up at him.

"Stay still," I commanded.

A growl escaped through Zuko as he grabbed my womanhood and began to tease me. I let out a cry and closed my eyes as lights flashed in my vision. I clung to Zuko as the waves of pleasure hit me. I regained control and reached down to Zuko's manhood. I began to stroke him, applying pressure in all the right places.

He groaned and braced himself on the wall. He look at my eyes hazy. I grinned. He frown and began to play with my breasts. I bit my lip trying not to make any noise. I tangled my hands in his hair pulling him to my lips. He then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him connecting us. We both moaned at the pleasure. Zuko held me still as I tried to get friction between us. I looked up at him and pouted.

"Zuko" I whined.

"Tell me what you want, angel." he snapped.

"Move, make me scream, touch me Zuko." I whispered.

He then slammed me against the wall and hit a spot I never knew I had. I let out strangled screams as he hit the spot as hard as he could. He then moved his hands to core and began to play with me. That sent me over the edge he followed behind me. We clung to each other as we fell from our high peaks. He then began to wash me with a sponge. I washed his hairs. His hands lingered on my body until I turned the water off. I bended us dry and we stepped out of the shower.

Zuko was brushing his hair when he checked out my body. I blushed. "

I am never going to want to stop making love to you every minute of every day." he said kissing my neck.

I let out a light giggle.

"Can I borrow one of shirts? Ty lee only packed me lingerie"

"I will thank her when we get back"

"Can I pick what you wear?" he added with a hopeful smile.

"If I get to pick what you wear "

"Deal" he said before opening my suitcase.

I opened his and found a dark blue pair of underwear. I picked them up and put them behind my back, he did the same. We tossed what we had in our hands to each other. He had given me a dark red silk bra and panties.

"Why red?" I asked.

"I like the color on you" Zuko explained as he put his underwear on.

He helped me into my lingerie touching me as much as possible. He carried me to the bed and we got underneath the silk sheets. We laid and talked and laughed for a while.

"Zuko, can we go get something to eat?" I asked laying on his chest.

"You're not going anywhere especially not in that." Zuko said getting out of the bed and getting dressed.

"I'm fine." I said jumping out of bed leaning up to kiss him. He grabbed me and pulled me up to him.

After a couple of sessions of love making, Zuko finally left to go get food. I was covered in sweat so I took a quick shower. I opened my suitcase to find something new to show Zuko. I picked out a dark blue lace bra and pantie set. I got under the covers waiting for Zuko. A few minutes later, Zuko came in with a tray of food.

I got up and walked towards him and posed.

"You like?"

"Very much" he said trailing his finger down my stomach.

I picked up an apple from the tray and took a bite. He turned to watch me, his eyes turning lustful.

"You make eating an apple sexy" Zuko hissed before throwing me over his shoulder then throwing me down on the bed. Zuko was just about to pounce on me when there was a knock on the door. I got underneath the sheets as Zuko answered the door, but I fell asleep under the warm covers because it was so tempting.

More reviews faster updates!


	14. Chapter 14

Semi-Lemon Warning!

Here's another chapter!

The following days flew by between eating, sleeping, and love making. When I say love making I mean mind blowing love making. Zuko told me that we would be arriving at where ever he was taking me. I was happy just being with him.

I was getting dressed and doing my hair in my loops and bun because I was told that we were almost to our destination. I decided to put on my blue robes and dark pants with my boots. I was finished ready and walked out to see Zuko was fully dress in his red robes and pants.

"Are you ready? ",he said offering me his hand. I intertwined my fingers with his. His fingers warmed mine up, naturally because he was a firebender so his body was always warm the opposite of mine. I stood on his toes and gave him a passionate kiss.

He pushed me away, "Angel, don't tempt me, we have somewhere to be",Zuko said in a warned toned.

I pouted, "I have somewhere you need to be ",I said wickedly.

He looked me and I batted my eyes. He groaned and pushed me to the bed. I fell backwards and he quickly pulled down my pants.

"Damn it Katara! We have to go ",he hissed before beginning to suck on me. The feeling was still indescribable as I wrapped my legs around him. He pulled moans, pants, and cries from me as he found my sweet spots. I let out a scream as I reached my high. He leaned up to give me a kiss as he pulled back up my pants and tied them.

"That was amazing. What about you? ",I asked sitting up.

"We don't have time",Zuko said dragging me out the door.

We walked above deck to be hit with cold air. I saw the surrounding icebergs and the blue sky and knew that I was close to home, well my old home. It was the sweetest surprise I had ever received in my life.

I squealed, "I love you ",I said standing on his toes to give him a peck on his lips. "I thought that I could meet your father",Zuko said. I froze, taken by surprise and walked to the railing leaving Zuko standing alone.

I didn't want Zuko to meet my father and I didn't want to talk to him either.

A few minutes later Zuko put a hand on my shoulder, "We are...",but he was cut off by the ship opening. I looked to see my village a couple of hundred feet away.

I turned to him, "Can we go? ",I asked grabbing Zuko's hand.

He nodded. We walked off the ship hand in hand. I was excited to see my tribe but still nervous. We walked until we entered the growing and recovering village; things have changed. I smiled, I was home. I noticed that people were staring at us.

"Katara?",It sounded like Sokka.

"Sokka!",I called out.

He appeared from a tent. Sokka ran over to us. I let go of Zuko and gave Sokka a hug.

"It's good to see you little sister",Sokka said.

I smiled, "I've missed you too"

I stepped back to Zuko's side and intertwined our hands.

Sokka glared at Zuko.

"Sokka, be nice ",I hissed.

Neither of them made a move to talk to each other.

"Sokka, this is my husband, Zuko",I said squeezing Zuko's hand.

Sokka began to get angry, "Husband!"

"Sokka, calm down, It was dad who planned it, but I fell in love with him. I love him and he loves me ",I explained with a smile.

Sokka calmed down, but still didn't talk to Zuko. I greeted gran-gran and hugged her close. Then my dad came out of the tent. I hugged him, but I was still upset that he sold me out.

"Prince Zuko, nice to finally meet you in person ",my father said extending a hand to Zuko.

Zuko shook his hand, "Yes it's nice to meet you, Chief Hakota"

We entered a large room and we all sat down. I was next to Sokka and Zuko and cross from my father. It was silent.

I had to get it off my chest. "Why? ",I asked looking towards my father.

"What Katara?",he said looking up.

"After three years, you think that you could sell me out like that to the place I hated the most ",I said trying to control my anger and not bring tears to my eyes.

"Katara",Sokka interrupted.

"Stay out of this, Sokka",I hissed voice ice cold.

"Katara you have to understand ",he started but I interrupted him, "Understand that you married me of and decide not to warn me"

He was speechless.

"That's what I thought, but your mistake was the best mistake of my life otherwise I wouldn't have ever meet Zuko",I snapped.

Zuko broke in, "Aren't you being a little harsh, Katara" I stood up, "You'll never understand, any of you ",I said before leaving the room.

I walked out throughout the village. I walked to my old favorite spot which was a long way from the village. It was a large cave made of stone. I sat down to have some thinking time. It was late afternoon when I decided to practice my bending. I was putting all my anger and hurt into my bending. I wanted to forgive my father and I tried to but I still felt this way, hurt and abandoned. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, when I felt the temperature drop. I shivered, I was only in my basic robes. It was below freezing outside. I needed to go back soon.

More reviews faster updates!


	15. Chapter 15

**I try to make my author's notes very short, but this is important. **

I am now searching for a beta. Thanks to PearLynn for suggesting it! If you want to be a beta for any of my stories please contact me!

I wanted also thank everyone for reading my stories! Thank you all for the 58 reviews, 34 story favorites, and 55 followers. Over 18,900 views! I never thought I would actually ever post anything on this site, I thought no one would read my stories.

I know that my account could be deleted because I have broken one of the guidelines, but it doesn't really matter to me that much. Fanfiction is for people who want to be better writers and is just a starting point for many people. It's good practice for people who want to be writers. The other reason people write fanfiction is because in shows, books, or movies they either want to change how things happened, ended, support what happened, or are obsessed with the characters.

People give fanfiction a bad wrap. Like it's a crime for writing your own version of a story. That it's something to be ashamed of. Many say it's "illegal", but what are we really going to do? We all know we don't own anything? Who are we hurting by writing? People should worry about world hunger, not fanfiction.

I am truly (not) sorry about my rant, now on with the story.

Last Chapter...

_I walked out throughout the village. I walked to my old favorite spot which was a long way from the village. It was a large cave made of stone. I sat down to have some thinking time. It was late afternoon when I decided to practice my bending. I was putting all my anger and hurt into my bending. I wanted to forgive my father and I tried to but I still felt this way, hurt and abandoned. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, when I felt the temperature drop. I shivered, I was only in my basic robes. It was below freezing outside. I needed to go back soon._

The snow was coming down fast, a blizzard was starting. The village wasn't spotable now, it was just a haze of white. I decided to stay put and wait the blizzard out. It was getting colder and colder. I was freezing but I had to grit my teeth and rough it out. I sat down and curled up against the wall. I closed my eyes, trying to pass the time. The temperature kept dropping and dropping.

I thought about my father. He was still my father and his actions weren't going to change that. I had lost my mother, but he had lost his wife. My mother's death affected more than me. I needed to forgive him and let him resume the role as my father.

I made it through the night, but I was extremely cold.

As the blizzard finally seized, I stood up and ventured out into the deep snow. The snow soaked my clothes. I finally reached the village after thirty minutes of trenching throw the heavy snow.

As I walked into the village, I saw all the men of the tribe gathered in a circle. I spotted Zuko, Sokka, and my father in the crowd.

Zuko turned and stared at me over to me. His face expression turned from worried to relived in seconds.

"Katara",Zuko gasped stepping towards me.

He ran to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank sprits you're okay ",he whispered in my ear.

He pulled me away from him so he could examine me.

"Are you alright? ",he asked looking into my eyes.

"I-I'm fine just a little cold ",I said trying not to stutter.

Zuko wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me through the crowd of men towards a large tent. There was a large fire burning in the center of the room.

"You're clothes are soaked. Here change into this ",he said stepping away from me to grab one of his red silk robes. He handed in to me.

"I'll step outside for a second. I don't think your father would approve of me being with you while you were changing ",Zuko said stepping towards the door. I nodded in agreement. I peeled of my robes and undergarments and set them in the corner. I pulled on his robe and tied it around me. I felt vulnerable under the thin clothing.

I called Zuko back in. He gently placed me by the fire. Zuko covered me in a warm blankets and fur pelts. Then he sat down next to me and quickly pulled me into his arms. I covered us with the blankets and pelt.

Zuko began to run his fingers through my hair. I found it comforting.

"Don't ever scare me like that again ",he whispered in my ear. I laid back into him more. Zuko then moved his hands traveled up my sides, warming me up immensely.

Then my dad and Sokka came in to join us and sat down across from us. I pulled my head off Zuko's chest.

"I'm sorry ",I stated before they could speak.

"It's okay Katara, all that matters that you are safe ",he said. My father had accepted my apology without a second thought.

The rest of the day we caught up on old times and were a family again. Zuko said that we needed to get home and that we had to leave that night. We said our goodbyes and went to the ship. Zuko told me we would see them soon.

I collapsed on my bed spreading out on the bed. I heard someone come in. I sat up to see Zuko leaning against the doorway.

"Promise me something? ",I asked prompting on my elbows.

"Anything ",Zuko said moving to sit next to me.

"That you will not keep secrets from me and always tell me the truth no matter how hard it may be ",I said sitting up next to and looking deep into his melting gold eyes.

He nodded and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"You are my everything, Katara, please try to grasp that ",he whispered stroking my cheek.

"That sounds a little dramatic, don't you think, Zuko? ",I asked holding back a giggle.

"It's the truth. Don't girls love that stuff? ",Zuko asked jokingly.

"I won't consider myself your average girl ",I answered with a smirk.

I leaned forward to intertwine my fingers in his hair pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I couldn't agree more ",he responded pulling away to catch his breath.

"We will be arriving home in a few days ",Zuko added.

"Well, what are we doing to do until then? ",I asked innocently. I had many ideas of what we could do.

Zuko flashed me a wicked grin before rolling on top of me. Our lips fought for dominance, Zuko wrapped his hands around my neck pulling me as close as possible to him. I gently bit his lower lip and a moan escaped his lips. His lips then traveled down to my neck. I clung to him as I let small moans escape me. I closed my eyes and savored the sensations that began to travel through my body.

He slowly began to take off my clothes as he kissed my body everywhere.

"You. Clothes. Off. Now ",I commanded breathlessly.

I reached for his robe and began to pull at it.

He stopped me, "It's my turn ",he said pushing me back to lay backwards towards the pillows.

He took out the handcuffs from his pocket and tied me to the bedpost, arms above my head.

I gasped lurching forwards as far as the cuffs allowed me to, "Zuko, let me out, what are you doing?"

He smirked running his hands up my arms, "It's my turn, Angel. Relax"

I laid back and put my head on a pillow. Zuko slowly open my legs.

He took off my underwear with his teeth and tossed them behind him. I shuddered in pleasure from his action and it was the most sexy thing that someone has ever done.

Zuko then leaned down to kiss my thighs. I let out a shaky breath as Zuko kissed my core. I felt slide his tongue inside me, I let out what sounded like a mix of a groan and a gasp.

My back arched as Zuko's name escaped my lips.

He stopped and I let out a growl, missing the wonderful feeling he had brought me.

"Spirits Katara, you taste amazing",Zuko whispered as he traveled to my chest. He sucked my nipple and fondled my other breast before traveling back to my womanhood.

Zuko then started to suck my little ball of nerves that sent me spiraling over the edge. I screamed out Zuko's name and shut my eyes at the mind-blowing feeling that traveled through my body. I let out a moan as my body shook from reaching my high. Zuko sat up and leaned back to watch my reaction.I laid back trying to catch my breath.

"I love when you do that ",Zuko told me laying by me and stroke my hair.

"What? ",I asked trying to move closer to him.

"When you say my name, especially during making love ",he said giving me a dirty smile.

I blushed at his comment.

"That I am also the only one that makes you blush ",he said nibbling on my ear. I leaned into his touch.

"The only one that will pleasure you...The only one that makes your eyes close...The only one that makes you scream and cry out and gasp in pleasure...The only one that pushes you over the edge ",he whispered in my ear. His words turning me on instantly. He moved onto my neck finding my sweet spot instantly.

"Zuko, you know that you drive me insane ",I snapped craning my neck to the side.

"I know and it's so much fun ",Zuko said attaching his lips to mine as we began fought for dominance once again.

I pulled away and glared at him with warning eyes, "Now let me out of this handcuffs or I will break the bedpost. Your choice?"


	16. Chapter 16

Okay I decided that I need to add bloodblending into this story for a reason known later in the story. Also my chapters will only be around a thousand words, but I have many plans with this story. So it will be a longer story. I still need a beta!

Open to ideas and opinions!

After a few days, Zuko mentioned to me that we would be stopping at a small village before returning to the Fire Nation.

"Is there a reason we are stopping? ",I asked pulling my blue robes on.

"The ship needs minor repairs from the ice and it also needs fuel. We can stay at one of the local inns. No one knows that we are here, so we need to lay low ",Zuko said pulling his red robes on.

I went to the bathroom and did my hair and washed my face. I felt Zuko standing behind me. I turned and he lifted me up on the counter. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around me and began to kiss my neck.

"I love you, Katara, with all my heart ",he whispered to me before pulling away. He offered me his hand. I intertwined our hands.

I was beaming with happiness. I felt safe with Zuko and everything was perfect when I was next to him. He would always be my safety net.

We walked of the ship and walked through the village. Zuko handed me a few silver and gold pieces to pay for anything I had wanted. We walked among the shops for the most of the morning. We ate rice and komodo chicken for lunch. For dessert we shared a fruit tart. I noticed that most of the food here was spicy. Zuko had bought a package of fire flakes. I bought a package of seal jerky. Zuko told me that trading had started between the nations when the war was declared over. It was comforting to have something that reminded me of my childhood. Zuko thought the jerky tasted weird. I loved it. I reached for a fire flake, but Zuko grabbed my hand stopping me.

"They are too spicy for you, Angel ",he said in a warning tone.

I ignored him and placed a few in my mouth. They burned, it was a different then what I expected. Zuko watched me in horror as I shoved a huge handful in my mouth. It was addicting. Before I could grab anymore Zuko stopped me by taking the bag away from me.

"Zuko",I whined biting my lower lip.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Eating that many of those can't be good for you ",he hissed.

"What if"

"No"

"Can't I"

"Absolutely not"

"But"

"I said no"

"Zuko, you can't control me"

I grabbed the bag out of his hands and ran. I giggled as he stared at me running away from him. We played a game of keep away. I would hide from Zuko and eat my fire flakes until Zuko was near and move far away from him as possible. I had finished the rest of the bag within minutes. I chatted with locals and ate countless bags of fire flakes throughout the afternoon. As it got later and later more people filled the shops and streets.

Once I had my full of the addicting snack, I began to look for Zuko. He was going to be mad at me, but it was worth it. I learned through the locals of two inns in town. One was closed for repairs and the other one was just up the road. They also told me it was dangerous to travel during a full moon ,but they won't answer why.

I was walking around looking for Zuko. I began to get worried after an hour of searching for him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zuko. I turned to see a group of three girls surrounding him. They were very close to him and all giggling. Zuko didn't notice my presence. They were flirting with him and he was flirting back. How dare he! I glared at them for a minute. How long was he doing this? Was he even concerned about me at all? I stepped back and stood behind a fruit stand, out of Zuko's sight. I watched them and my anger grew. After half an hour, Zuko had not moved from the girls.

I stepped out of the shadows and walked past them. I stopped and turned to them.

"I'll meet you at the ship tomorrow ",I hissed.

A girl turned to me with disgust, "Go away you watertribe whore"

I laughed and pointed to Zuko, "This whore is his wife"

I ignored Zuko's calls as he followed me. I turned to him.

" Is our marriage a joke for you?"

"Of coarse not, Katara"

"Married men don't flirt with other girls, Zuko. I'm getting a room alone. Don't follow me", I snapped before turning and stomping away.

"I wasn't flirting!",I heard Zuko call as I walked away.

I walked to the inn and an old woman greeted me. Her name was Hama. She offered me tea and we talked for hours. She was also a waterbender from the Southern Tribe. We talked about bending and she share her story about being captured as a teenager. Her story sounded awful and I felt bad for her. She told me that she wanted to teach me everything she knew. I agreed and would meet her tomorrow night during the full moon.


	17. Chapter 17

Two in a day! Maybe another tomorrow?

Part of this is from Avatar: The Last Airbender season three episode eight.

I woke up early to already see Hama making breakfast. I helped her and served it to the other guests staying at the inn. Hama insisted that I spend the day with her, she said we could go shopping. I nicely declined and told her I would be back before sunset. I was ecstatic to learn from her.

The path back to the ship was not that long. There was a chance that Zuko was waiting for me there. I saw Zuko walking away from the ship.

"Katara, we need to leave. Now ",he commanded wrapping an arm around me. His melting gold eyes filled with worry. I pulled away from him.

"Why? What happened? ",I questioned.

"It's not safe to be here on a full moon with the disappearances of people"

"Who told you that?"

"The girls I was talking to yesterday"

I pouted my lips and crossed my arms.

"Katara, don't be jealous. I'm yours and you are mine. I want no one else",Zuko whispered while stroking my cheek.

"I met another waterbender from the Southern Tribe. She is going to teach me everything she knows tonight during the full moon"

"I'm going with you to keep you safe"

"A full moon gives me triple the power and strength. No one can hurt me tonight. Let's go meet her now"

Zuko agreed and we walked back into the inn. Zuko didn't trust Hama like I did for some unknown reason. We talked and drank tea for a while until Zuko said he was going to meet more of the locals. I took Hama up on her offer of spending the day with her. Zuko was up to something. We had dinner early and then Hama told me we could practice waterbending. The sun just set when we began to make our way to the mountain. She explained to me ways to be resourceful with waterbending.

The full moon casted a glow over as us as we reached a small clearing in the forest. She started to talk about the power from the full moon and how she escaped from the Fire Nation prison she was held it. She said she would bend the water in other people to control them. She hated the Fire Nation why would she still live here? She wanted revenge. That could be the only reason. She was probably behind the disappearances of the townspeople. She said that they left her to rot and they deserved the same. Hama had turned from a nice old woman to a wicked witch. She had to be stopped.

"You must carry on my work! ",Hama demanded.

"I won't use bloodbending and I won't let you terrorize this town anymore ",I hissed.

She then bended by body, making my arms turn around and raised me into the air.

"You should have learned it before turning against me!"

She was a sick puppet master and she could easily kill me with a flick of her wrist. She pulled me to my knees and I begged her to stop. She responded with an eerily laugh. I had to fight her. I felt the power of the moon fill me with power. I looked up at her and broke her grip on me and stood up ready to fight.

"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon. My bending is more powerful than yours. Your technique is useless on me"

I brought up a ring of water from the grass and launched it at her. She returned it with double the force. A wall of water which I blocked with a single hand. She looked terrified. I took water from two trees next to her and knocked her off her feet. She flipped through the air and screamed out as she hit the ground. I saw a touch light coming towards us. It was Zuko with a group of guards.

"Katara! Run!",Zuko screamed sprinting towards us.

Hama grinned and took control of their bodies and rose them into the air. They all yelled out in pain as she twisted there bodies. They were going to die.

Zuko looked over at me and mouthed something I could understand. He couldn't die. I couldn't imagine a world without him in it. I won't let her take him from me. She had to be stopped.

"NO!",I screamed tears streaming down my face.

I reached into Hama and broke her control on them. They fell to the ground. I brought her to the ground as the a group of villagers approach us. They had tied her hands together and began to take her away. I let go of my hold on her and broke down. It was scary how easy it was me to control her and the power was terrifying. I was a monster.

Zuko had his arm around my waist and the other holding me. Hama turned to me and cackled.

"My work here is done. Congratulations Katara, you're a now bloodbender"

I feel to my knees and I cried. Zuko stroked my hair as I vented my emotions. Everyone turned to me. A man stepped forward and cleared his throat. I looked up.

"You have saved us all and for that we thank you"

Everyone bowed to me before turning to head back to the village.

Zuko carried me in his arms back to the ship. I found comfort in his warm and strong arms. Zuko carried me onto the ship followed my the guards. Everyone stared at us as Zuko took me to our room. He gently sat me on the bed. He took a step away from the bed.

"Don't leave me ",I whispered reaching out to him.

"Never. I will never leave you ",Zuko promised before slipping into the bed to hold me close.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is another chapter!

_"Don't leave me ",I whispered reaching out to him._

_"Never. I will never leave you ",he whispered before slipping into the bed to hold me close to him._

I cried for a few hours until I couldn't cry anymore. Zuko held me and whispered comforting words to me_._

"What did you say to me when she had you in the air? I couldn't make it out ",I asked stroking his cheek looking up at him. His eyes softened.

"Save yourself, I'm not worth it. I love you more than you will ever know"

I slapped him hard across the face and shoved him out of the bed.

"Dammit Katara!",he snapped pulling himself off the floor.

He stood up and looked down at me.

"What the hell was that for! ",he asked crossing his arms.

"When I saw Hama was going to kill you, I won't have let her take you from me. I would have killed her if she took you from me. I don't even want to imagine losing you at the hands of someone else ",I confessed moving to the edge of the bed on my knees, "So help me god I will beat your ass if you say you're not worth it"

He grinned and let out a chuckle.

"I want you to know that I hold you up above everyone. I think about you every minute of everyday. I just hope that you feel the same way about me ",he confessed stepping down closer to me.

I had felt that way about him to and it was nice to know he felt the same. The rest of the world didn't matter if we had each other. He was my soul mates, we were opposites that fit together perfectly.

I leaned up as kissed him sucking on his lower lip. He held me to him and he laid me back on the bed. I kissed him for what seemed like hours. I felt flutters and shivers every time we touched. They never went away when I was with him.

It is always like the first time. Always exciting and curious. Never boring.

His touch I always craved and his only. He would be mine for the rest of eternity.

He held my face and kiss me with an urgently unlike he has ever before. He traveled down my neck, making marks that would surely show later. It was like he was marking that I was his and only his.

I pulled away, "Zuko, I'm tired and I'm really not in the mood"

He growled and ignored me then began to kiss my shoulders pulling down my robes.

"You can't do that to me. I have to take a cold shower then",Zuko whispered voice husky.

I glanced down and he was more than eager to see me if you know what I mean.

"Just think about old people or your sister"

He let out a disgusted noise and shuttered.

"Don't ever say anything like that ever again in the bedroom. Ever",Zuko said laying down and wrapping an arm around me. I laughed and snuggled into his arms. He fell asleep before I did because I didn't want to face the nightmares that were bound to come.

I twisted around to look at him. Zuko looked peaceful and even more gorgeous if even possible as he slept. I stroked his hair thinking about how precious he was to me. I couldn't bear to be away from him. We had a magical connection. We were each other's first's. We were from Nations that were once at war. We were forced together and otherwise would have never meet. It was fate.

I drifted to sleep ready to face the road ahead, together, with Zuko.

It was dark and my memories flashed before my eyes. Of my family; most of my mother. Her voice in the background, "My own daughter a monster. I could never be more ashamed of you. A monster that is the only word for you my child"

I was shaken from my dream by my own screaming. I sat up in a cold sweat. Zuko sat by me terrified. He pulled me onto his chest as I cried.

"Tell me, Angel. Vent to me. I want to know"

"It was dark and memories of my family flashed before me mostly of my mother. Then I heard her voice. She said I was a monster and that she could never be more ashamed of me ",I explained through my sobs.

"Shh it was only a dream. You're a hero and have saved many lives. Don't fret, my beloved ",he whispered stoking my hair. My crying ceased after a while. The sound of Zuko's heart soothed me. I fell into a dreamless slumber as soon as Zuko wrapped his arms around me.

I woke up, still on Zuko's chest. I lifted my eyes to see him still asleep. I went to roll off him, but he held me tighter. He opened his eyes and then loosened his grip. I moved to lay beside him. He grabbed my hand and admired the ring that always stayed on my finger. His brow crinkled.

"What? ",I asked concerned by his expression.

"I forgot that this is only part of the wedding ceremony"

I raised an eyebrow telling him to explain.

"We still have a public ceremony, some vows to say, an after party, a couple of rituals, Fire Lord and Lady training, my coronation to become Fire Lord, your coronation to become Fire Lady, then we will move into a separate part of the palace only for us and whoever we allow then move into a room together and do a certain activity in that room and we become joined forever ",he explained as if was nothing.

My jaw dropped.

"Maybe, I should have mentioned that before now",Zuko asked himself.

He kissed my head, "It only takes about six months"

I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"What part of the palace are we moving into? ",I asked curiously because I thought I had seen the entire palace.

"The part that we have seen and live in is the part that houses close family or friends of the Fire Lord. The part we will live in will be grander and more private. I've never seen it because only the Fire Lord and Lady only allow a select few in. My father never allowed me or Azula in there or Uncle for that matter"

"I don't want it to be that way. I want our children to live with us ",I said worriedly.

He was grinning more like giddy. I gave him a questioning look.

"Are you pregnant with my child?"

My smile faded, "Ah not that I know. Besides I'm not ready. Not yet"

"We'll see, Angel, we'll see ",he said smirking.

Zuko wanted children already? I thought maybe in a few years. He wanted me fat and cranky already?

Now review! I haven't had many lately.

Reviews=Happy Writer=More Updates=Happy Reader


	19. Chapter 19

It's late and I'm tired. Forgive my mistakes or errors. I'm going to bed.

We ate breakfast in bed. We were completely trouble and worry free. Zuko said we would be arriving home within an hour. I had to clear the past day's events out of my mind and store them away.

I slipped away from Zuko to take a short shower. I washed my hair and enjoyed the hot steam surrounding me.

I was repacking my suitcase when Zuko wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled as he set me down.

"Ready to go my love ",he asked grabbing my suitcase.

I nodded and followed him above the deck. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my cheek as we walked back to the palace. We were greeted in front of the palace by Ursa, Ty lee, Azula, Lu ten and Mai. What was Mai doing here? Zuko reached down to intertwine his fingers with mine.

"How was your trip? ",Ty lee asked winking at me.

"It was interesting",Zuko answered with a smile.

Azula narrowed her eyes at me, "Are you going to say anything, tramp ",she hissed in a cold voice.

I looked up to meet her eyes. "What's your problem? ",I snapped.

"Just that my brother, future Firelord, married a water wretch like yourself instead of Mai",she said stepping forward.

Zuko were going to step in, but I beat him to it. I had to fight my own battles not let Zuko fight them for me.

I let go of Zuko's hand and stepped forward to face Azula, "You have know idea who your messing with. I am not afraid or scared of you. I can handle myself just fine. Don't ever call me that again",I snapped.

"I can call you whatever I want, water wretch tramp",she hissed sending a fire fist at me.

I dodged it with ease but before I could make my move everyone else did. Zuko was in front of me shielding me behind him. His fists were fire flames ready to strike. He was shaking with anger.

In a mere second, Ty lee had hit Azula sending her to lie paralyzed laying on the ground. Mai face was filled with shock. Lu ten was ready to attack. Ursa face had morphed into blind rage. I was crouching on the ground.

Azula glared up at me, "Your all going to regret that" Azula threatened.

"And you, you'll get what is coming to you. I'll kill you myself"

"Guards",Ursa called.

A large group of guards came forward. Ursa looked at Zuko. There was a silent conversion of looks between them.

"Send her to the jails",Zuko snapped.

"Wait ",I said getting to my feet.

I could handle Azula and defeat her by myself. Then maybe she might respect my relationship with Zuko.

Zuko put his arm out stopping me.

"Give her a chance, she doesn't need to go to prison. Let her fight it out of her system. Let me handle this ",I argued.

"No Katara. As my wife I will not put you in danger",Zuko hissed coldly.

"Just because I'm your wife doesn't mean you can make my choices for me. I'm not letting you send her to jail, she's your sister, your flesh and blood, I won't let you do it not for me ",I yelled ducking underneath his arm.

He caught me by my arm, "You don't know how dangerous she is"

I tried to get out of Zuko's steel grip.

"Zuko, let go of me ",I snapped looking back at him.

"You can't win. She will cheat and you will get hurt. I can't lose you. I love you and will protect you at any cost. You don't get to gamble your life because you're not alone. It's us now "

"Your being a hypocrite, Zuko. I have fought for myself and my tribe for all my life. I can fight"

"Look how well that worked out for you. The place you most hated was where you were taken. You didn't do anything, your father did my setting up an arranged marriage with the people who slaughtered your mother and people. You just a coward for not fighting back, it's your fault you're here"

I held back my tears at his hurtful words. I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach.

My hand made a sickening sound as it made contact with his face.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! FUCK YOU ZUKO! FUCK YOUR NATION! I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR MY NATION. SO DON'T YOU CALL ME A FUCKING COWARD! NOW LET GO OF ME!"

He let go after a bitter stare off. I turned to walk towards Azula.

"Ty lee when does it wear off ",I asked looking into her eyes.

"Any moment now"

I turned to Azula.

"We will settle this alone ",I stated.

She glared at me, but nodded.

Zuko stepped in front of me.

"It's not going to happen Katara" he hissed as Azula stood up.

"Zuzu, step aside ",she hissed back.

"Guards, take her away! ",Zuko commanded.

Mai stepped forward.

"Zuko, don't ",she snapped.

Zuko turned to Mai.

"I'm protecting my family ",he whispered looking towards her.

The guards rushed forward and grabbed her arms pinning them behind her.

I stepped forwards towards her, "Let her go! You can't put her in prison! ",I snapped walking towards her.

Zuko wrapped his arms around me restraining me until she was out of sight.

I uncapped my water pouch and launched Zuko through the air freezing him to the wall.

I was furious beyond furious. I wanted to smack some sense into Zuko. He locked up his sister and blamed me for making peace. Where was my sweet and caring Zuko on our vacation? And who was this ignorant bastard in front of me?

"You should be ashamed"

He opened up his mouth to speak. I didn't want to hear it.

"Don't"

I turned and walked away. It made me sick to look at him, I didn't know if it was because I was hurt or just angry that he didn't have faith in me.

I walked to my room. I felt exhausted as I laid in bed and let myself cry until I drifted of to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

As always review!

I woke up to someone stroking my hair, I opened my eyes to see Zuko above me. I ignored him and turned away from him.

"Come on, Katara",he begged.

I gave him the cold shoulder turning away from him. He leaned over place slow kisses on my neck. I leaned into his touch, yearning for more. He wrapped his hands around my face, pulling me to him.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I just wanted to protect you, I will always protect you ",he said before kissing me, tangling my fingers in my hair.

"I understand, but you need to trust me ",I whispered.

"And I'm still mad at you ",I added.

"I bet I can change that ",he whispered moving down to kiss my neck.

He pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"I love you and only you. I would do anything to make you happy. I'm sorry for fighting and saying the hurtful words. I'm sorry that I love you so much that I could never lose you ",Zuko confessed eyes sincere.

I accepted his apology and kissed him. It was a deeper kiss that had meant more than any others. He kissed me showing that he loved me and wanted me. He placed a kiss on my forehead pulling me into his arms. After a few minutes, he left to go to a meeting. I freshened up before going to lunch. I walked in to see that the dining room was empty. I must have missed lunch.

I was walking back to my room when I decided to go to the library instead. Maybe I could see if there was any legends on bloodbenders. I stayed there for hours looking when I heard Zuko come in and sit down in one of the chairs with a book. I peeked threw the bookcase to see him. I was about to turn the corner to talk to him, but someone beat me to him. Mai turned the corner of the bookshelf to stand in front of him. What the hell did she want!

I froze and hid myself behind the bookshelf.

"How was your honeymoon? ",she asked with a wicked smile.

Zuko kept his eyes on his book, "Amazing and it's none of your business" he snapped.

"Did you tell her that you loved me and that I was your first...that I took your virginity ",she said leaning over him.

I held back my shock by covering my mouth with my hand. I felt heartbroken...that he ripped my heart out and threw it on the ground. He lied to me and it was unforgivable. All of our fights I could see myself forgiving him, but this it was unclear. Our first time was a lie it was only my first time. He should have told me.

I held back my sobs, tears streaming down my face.

I heard Zuko stand up, "How dare you...try to ruin my marriage ",he hissed angry.

"I'm not, you are by lying to her, that is the biggest thing you can do to hurt her, soon she will find out and she will be crushed ",Mai hissed getting closer to him.

"Are you threatening me ",he hissed.

"If you don't tell her, I will...",Mai stated.

"That we fucked in your room, the library, my room, and all the other places. I will give her all the details. That you said that I was the one and that I felt so good. I will go tell her myself right now"

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and turned the corner, still partly behind the bookcase.

"I already know ",I whispered.

Zuko gasped. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face hard. He let me hit him.

"I never want to see your face again you lying bastard ",I hissed.

Then turned and ran back to my room. I heard him chasing after me calling my name. I ignored him and locked the door behind me. I slid down the door, breaking down. I heard him on the other side of the door, "I'm so sorry angel, I didn't want you to find out this way"

"Don't call me that",I hissed. He didn't have the right to call me by that name, not anymore. He begged for my forgiveness, but I ignored him, stumbling to my desk. I took out a piece of paper and ink and quickly wrote.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I can't trust you anymore. I loved you and gave everything to you, but that wasn't enough for this marriage to work. I'm leaving and never coming back, it's better this way. Please say goodbye to Ursa for me, she was the mother that I dreamed for. Please understand that I'm tired of getting hurt and this is better for the both of us. Please move on because a I am going to try to, be happy with Mai. Everyone will be happy that she is Fire Lady. Our marriage is over. Don't come looking for me._

_-Katara_

I took off my wedding ring and put it of the note that I set on the bed. I sat on my bed and thought for a second to make sure I won't regret what I was doing. I never wanted to see Zuko again because all I saw was him humping the shit out of Mai. It made me sick to think about them together. Every thought of Zuko sent a pang of hurt and anger through my chest. I had to leave it was the only option, I couldn't stay here not after this.

I went to my closet and packed my bag. I put on my regular day clothes and tied my mother's necklace on. I packed my bag with my regular clothes and a light green bedroll. Then I filled my pouch with water. Zuko had given up and had disappeared from my door. It was almost dark and I needed to go when it was completely dark. I tried to think my plan through, I had to leave the fire nation, but where would I go? I didn't know, but I needed money where ever I was going. I had about a fifty gold pieces saved up, that would have to be enough. I looked back at my room one last time before walking outside to my balcony. I jumped of and walked through the palace gardens. I walked to the fence and propelled myself over it using ice, gliding over the fence. I looked back one last time at the place I would never see again.


	21. Chapter 21

This is the hardest chapter because I had two plans for this story from here and I didn't know what one to choose. I am trying to combine them together.

The faster I got of the Fire Nation the better. I wanted to put as much distance between Zuko and I as possible. The possibilities of where to go or what to do were endless. I would begin with traveling to the Earth Kingdom. I had bought a map as soon as I reached a small village and bought some food too. I decided to head south and catch a ferry to Omashu.

I found a cave outside of town and decided to rest for the night. I laid down on the hard ground and missed the familiar arms that usually surrounded me. I loved Zuko, but I really didn't know that much about him. He didn't know much about me either. I guess I was in love with the idea of love. I feelings for him now were mixed with hurt and confusion. We really haven't known each other that long. I shouldn't have let things happen so fast. I still felt hollow and empty, I left my home only to leave another one.

Once I woke up and ate a quick breakfast, I began to walk. I calculated if I kept up this pace I would reach the shoreline in three days. I was one a local trail when a group of soldiers where approaching. I moved to hide behind a tree.

They stopped when the road divided, only a small distance from me.

"Look for the description of the girl, anyone that fits it arrest them and we take them back to the palace. If it isn't her then the girl will be released. It's critical we find this person immediately under Fire Lord Iroh's orders. The fate of the world rests on this mission"

"Sir...the fate of the world? ",a soldier asked.

The fate of the world? What would happen if I wasn't found?

"The Fire Lord is prepared to declare war on the both the Southern and Northern Tribes"

I forgot that I was part of the deal to end the war. I couldn't let it happen. My question was if it was a bluff or the truth. Zuko knew I would do anything for my tribe, he must be playing me. Two could play that game. The only way I would return it would be on my own terms.

I stepped out from my hiding place.

"I am who you're looking for"

They looked at each other than me.

"Tie her up"

"I would rather you not ",I said with a smile.

They all looked dumbfounded.

The journey back to the palace took all day and night. Once we arrived, I was lead to the Fire Lord's office. I stepped inside and sat in front of Iroh.

"I will marry the Prince, but I have some conditions ",I prompted.

He handed me a piece of paper.

"Write your demands"

I began to write.

_I, Katara of the Southern Watertribe will marry the Prince of the Fire Nation if my demands are meet or the marriage will be terminated. My demands are that the Fire Nation will aid both of Watertribes in time of war and will never wage war against either tribes, I will not share a room with the prince and I want a new room not close to the Prince's, I can travel to anywhere at anytime by myself, I make my own decisions and no one makes them for me, I can take off or add any demands at any time._

I handed him the paper and he read it silently.

"I am going to discuss this with my council and see what I can do",Iroh said before leaving the room. By council he probably meant Zuko. Awhile later he returned and gave me a new piece of paper.

_Princess Katara of the Southern Watertribe will marry the Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation if demands are meet or the marriage will be terminated. The demands are that the Fire Nation will aid both of Watertribes in time of war and will never wage war against either tribes, Share a new room with the prince, Can travel to anywhere at anytime with a guard, Makes own decisions unless suicidal, Demands can take off or add any demands at any time if agreed by both sides._

I added two more things.

Can travel to anywhere at anytime with a guard of her choosing.

and

Princess Katara has the right to kick the Prince out at anytime she chooses.

He was only gone for a short while.

"Your changes were approved"

"Iroh, I can't stay here right now. I will come back I just need a few weeks to myself. Is there anywhere you can send me? ",I asked with pleading eyes.

"I needed to travel to the Northern Watertribe for a meeting in a few weeks, but you could represent the Fire Nation. I trust your judgment in the best for my nation ",Iron offered.

"What's the meeting about?"

"It's confirming trade routes and sighing treaties. Very simple. The meeting will last from a few days to a few weeks"

"Can I leave now?"

"Yes, I will send for you in an hour"

"Where you really going to wage war?"

"Not knowing you were safe was eating Zuko alive. I would have done it for him. I've never seen him so worried or scared in his life"

My heart lurched ay the sound of his name. Was it possible to hate someone who you had loved so much?

"I guess I will go and pack"

I opened the door and stepped out. The door across from me was open. I could see Zuko, Lu Ten and Ty Lee sitting at a table talking.

They looked over at me. I looked at Zuko as if he was dead to me. My anger and hurt still fresh. I looked away and made my way down the hall. The tears were coming. I felt light-headed and my stomach was in my throat.

"Katara! Stop! Wait!",Zuko called walking after me. I whipped around to see the three of them following me.

"I don't want to talk to you ever again. Our marriage is just now a political marriage and nothing else ",I hissed fueled by my anger.

"You know that's not true"

I kept walking down the hallway, ignoring him.

He grabbed my arm and I jerked away from him.

"Don't. touch. me ",I snapped in a deadly tone.

I turned to Ty Lee, "Help me pack?"

She was confused, but nodded yes.

"You're not going anywhere ",Zuko hissed reaching for me. I back away from him.

"You don't have a say in this matter. Take it up with the Firelord. I'm done with you"

"Please don't leave. I'm sorry",Zuko pleaded.

For me his apology wasn't enough, I didn't know if it would ever be. I needed to tell him the truth.

"Zuko, I honestly don't know if I can ever trust you again"

"Still don't run from me, Katara"

"It would be running if I knew I didn't have to come back ",I whispered before walking away from him.

Please review! I want to here your ideas!


	22. Chapter 22

I know that there is no swearing in the Avatar world, but I am including it in my story. I want to thank you all for the reviews! Thank you all also for reading!

Last Chapter...

_"Zuko, I honestly don't know if I can ever trust you again" _

_"Still don't run from me, Katara" _

_"It would be running if I knew I didn't have to come back ",I whispered before walking away from him. _

I reached my room within minutes, followed by Ty Lee. I shut the door behind me and broke into tears. Ty Lee pulled me into her arms.

"Sh...Katara...It's going to be okay ",she whispered to me.

I pulled away from her and started to pace.

All my emotions flew to the surface.

"It's not okay. None of this is fucking okay! I can't even look at him without thinking of them together! It makes me sick! I don't want to ever see him again! ",I gasped through my sobs. I had finally broke down.

I had reached my breaking point. The hurt and betrayal ran too deep.

"Zuko loves you more than you can believe. He was trying to protect you"

"By lying to me"

"All I can tell you is that you either bend, break, or don't, Katara"

I began to collect myself and pulled away from her.

"I'm leaving in an hour to go to the Northern Watertribe"

"Katara, you can't run from your problems"

"I'm not running, I'm sorting them out. If it was my choice I wouldn't come back, but it's not my choice is it? None of this is ",I spat angrily.

Ty Lee grabbed my suitcase and began to pack in all my Watertribe clothes.

We packed in silence.

I shut my suitcase and set it by the door.

"Can I come with you? ",she asked timidly.

I shook my head no.

"I have to do this alone"

"He is going to worry. When you left he didn't talk much and barely ate. He was a shell. Waiting for you to come back. He didn't think you would leave him. Zuko didn't think you would give up"

I whipped around to her.

"It has been eating me alive! I keep thinking that maybe he was just using me or that it was my fault because he couldn't tell me the truth. I trusted him and he lied to my face when where fucking about to have our first time. I had felt so safe and then that was torn out from under me within seconds ",I ranted pacing around the room.

There was a light knock on the door. I froze and cracked open the door peaking out.

It was Zuko. His expression was soft.

"I never wanted this to happen. I love you, my angel. When you left, I felt empty and alone. Please forgive me and be mine again ",he pleaded.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I will not be yours, but I will agree to give you a second chance. I will see you when I return",I whispered with a small smile.

I had to forgive him and start over with him.

Avril approached us and told me it was time to go. Avril grabbed my suitcase and told me to be at the ship within ten minutes.

"I guess this is goodbye for now ",I told to Zuko and Ty Lee.

Zuko looked sad and Ty Lee seemed worried.

I walked out and shut the door behind me. I saw Ursa in a hallway.

She greeted me and walked with me to the ship.

"So how has my son been treating you? ",she asked with a warm smile.

"I've decided to give him a second chance"

"I hope he realizes not to lie to you again"

We continued talking until we reached the ship. We were greeted by the captain and some crew members.  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Katara. Our journey should take a week or so. Here is our crew and we will have guards posted for your safety. Lu Ten will show you to your room now"

I said goodbye to Ursa and turned to Lu Ten. He greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Katara. Follow me ",he said walking below deck.

I wasn't really close to Lu Ten, but I knew he was best friends with Zuko.

I followed close behind him.

"Thanks ",I said as I entered my room.

It was simple with the basics except the sheets on the bed were blue instead on red. I smiled. Zuko must have had them switch them out with the usual red ones that all the beds had.

Zuko. I was trying to forgive him and I would, but it would take time. We would start fresh and I would trust him again. I hoped.

I turned to Lu Ten, but he was already gone. I decided to go up deck to watch our departure from the docks. I walked upstairs and leaned on a railing look out into the sea. The familiar smell of the ocean comforted me immensely.

I stayed there for some time and watched as the palace disappeared from my sight. I looked down at the waves in the water. I took a deep breath and the waves moved with my breath.

"Uh...Lady Katara...We were sent by Prince Zuko to protect you ",a voice stated from behind me.

I whipped around to see a group of ten men all dressed in red uniforms.

I muttered a few curses underneath my breath.

Zuko had to realize I wasn't a little girl and didn't need his help or protection all the time.

I walked up to them, "I'm sorry, but there has been a misunderstanding. I don't need or want any bodyguards"

"Prince Zuko thought you would say that and he said that you didn't pick a guard so he would pick some for you. Solider Lu Ten has been put in charge of your safety and he said not to leave your side"

I let out a growl and glared at them.

"And where is Lu Ten right now? ",I asked wickedly.

"He is in his cabin for the night ",one of them answered.

I turned and sped off to find Lu Ten. He was going to get it. I let the Fire Nation to get away from Zuko and I didn't want his guards on my back. I found what was the only cabin. I was seething with anger that people thought I needed to be watched over and handled with care. I looked back to see the group of guards following me. I opened the door and stepped in.

The large room was filled with bunk beds. There was at least fifty men in the room. My presence had silenced the room of the chatter and laughter. I walked to stand in the center of the room.

"Lu Ten you are in some deep shit now ",I heard one of the men whisper. I turned to see Lu Ten sitting on a bunk.

He swallowed and stepped forward.

"Lady Katara, did you want to speak with me ",Lu Ten nicely.

"Don't you fucking Lady me, Lu Ten. This is complete bullshit. Get this guard off my back or it will be your safety we have to worry about! And don't ever let Zuko tell you what to do or I will kick your ass instead off his. If you decide to follow Zuko wishes, I will swim to the North Pole myself, are we clear? ",I snapped at him.

Lu Ten swallowed.

"Crystal ",he answered.

I turned and let the room to hear the roars of laughter erupting from the room.

I smiled and returned to my room for the day.

**I still need a beta, if you're interested please send me a PM! Or if you have any ideas or thoughts please PM me! **


	23. Chapter 23

Blah, Blah, Blah. Mistakes are my own.

Here's the next chapter.

It was late afternoon when there was a knock on my door. I opened the door to find Lu Ten and he asked if I wanted to go get some dinner. I agreed and followed him down the halls until we reach what appeared to be the dining hall. We stepped in line and sat down at an empty table.

We ate silently until we were joined by a group of must be Lu Ten's friends. They introduced themselves to me and I greeted them kindly. Lu Ten glanced at me as if to say sorry. I shook it off and joined the conversation.

"So Lady Katara, how does it feel to be the future Fire Lady?" one of them asked.

I thought for a second about what to tell them.

"I'm nervous."

"What about?"

I laughed.

"You must know that the Fire Nation whipped out the Air Nomads. All this world has known is war. The Avatar hasn't returned. It will take a long time for anyone to trust the Fire Nation and that's where I come in as an arranged marriage. I'm a tie between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes. At this meeting, I am going to be deciding our allies. Not to mention, if I try to back out of this marriage like I did, then Fire Lord Iroh will wage war against both of the Water Tribes."

This caught Lu Ten's attention.

"Wait, you didn't come back for Zuko?"

"I didn't want to ever see him again and I still don't. That's why I am here to put space between Zuko and I. Iroh sent people after me and I heard his plans if I was found. I gave myself up and came straight back."

"Zuko doesn't know any of this. We had no idea that war was threatened. I knew Zuko was going to find you, but he was waiting for you first. You don't love him anymore, do you?"

"I know I love him deep down. You can't imagine what he lies did to me. I'm just not in love with him right now. I will always care for him. I just need time."

Lu Ten looked away nervous. Why was he nervous what was he hiding.

"Lu Ten, what are you hiding?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

I narrowed my eyes and glare at him until he cracked.

"You're not supposed to know"

"That son of a bitch."

Zuko was following me.

"He was worried and he wanted to be there if you needed him"

I didn't know whether to be mad or touched at his protectiveness of me.

"Where is Zuko?"

"He is staying in our cabins so you don't notice him."

I stood up and decided to find him myself.

"Katara, don't." Lu Ten warned.

I ignored him and turned and left. I heard them following me down the hall. I opened the door and stormed into the room. There were small groups of men talking among themselves.

I spotted Zuko in a soldier's uniform talking in a group. His back was faced to me. I crossed my arms in impatience. I was now beyond pissed. Zuko hadn't listened to a word I had said.

Everyone became quiet. I tapped him on his shoulder. He turned and I threw a strong right hook that hit him on the jaw. I thought I broke my hand, but I shook it off.

"Dammit Katara! What the hell was that for?!"

"You son of bitch! I told you I needed space and you follow me! I fucking hate you sometimes! I hate you for making me live in the Fire Nation. The place I had hated the most. I hate you for how I feel about you. I hate you for not listening to me. I hate you for how much I love you. I hate you for lying to me. I hate you when you worry about me. I hate you for making me safe."

I leaned up to him to give him a fiery passionate kiss. He responded pulling my up to him, holding my face as we kissed.

I pulled away, "I hate you for being you"

He grabbed my hands. I cringed at the pain.

"You have a good right hook, but was it really worth breaking your hand?"

"It was so worth it,"

Then the surrounding men clap and cheer. I looked around to see everyone watching us. Zuko lead me to his bunk which was on the top.

"Zuko, I can go heal myself, this isn't necessary."

"But it's fun." He said as he lifted me up into the bunk.

I moved over and he climbed up and gently grabbed my hand.

I opened my water out of my water pouch and healed myself with my other hand. The glow filled the room. I put my water away and turned to Zuko. He was smiling like crazy.

"What?"

"Nothing." Zuko answered with a sexy smirk.

He leaned over to give me a long passionate kiss.

Someone called out 'get a room'.

We separated quickly.

"Sorry soldier, I guess I have to leave. I couldn't bear to take you from your duties." I said climbing down from his bunk.

"Please Katara, don't leave yet. Please stay?" he begged pouting his lips.

"Is the Prince of the Fire Nation pouting?"

"Only for you, angel"

"Isn't there a rule or something about no women?"

"I make my own rules remember?"

"Well I do too and I say that you can sleep with me tonight,"

"You're not getting anything, Zuko and definitely not in a full room of other men,"

"My, my, Katara, what's on your mind?" Lu Ten asked from the bunk across from Zuko's.

"None of your damn business, Lu Ten." I hissed at him.

"I can paint a vivid picture, isn't that right Katara?"

"I never thought I would miss Ty Lee so much. And if you want more pictures I would shut up now, Zuko"

I looked at Zuko and his pout was too adorable to refuse. I crawled up the bunk and sat in Zuko's lap. He wrapped his arms around me grinning. I leaned my head back against his strong chest.

"I missed this, your warmness"

"I missed this too, no one to hold at night"

He placed a single kiss on my neck.

"All soldiers report to deck immediately!" I heard a voice bark.

**I am losing interest in this story, give me some inspiration please!**


	24. Chapter 24

So I had decided to end Shattered, so I finished it out and it ended out around 31,000 words. It took a few weeks, but it was finished. I went back to post it and it's gone. I flipped out before taking it as a sign to continue this story. Do you want me to keep writing?

Thank you for all my followers!

Your reviews are like my crack.

Please review and tell me your opinion!

Sorry if it sucks! My mistakes are my own!

Last Chapter...

"I missed this, your warmness"

"I missed this too, no one to hold at night"

He placed a single kiss on my neck.

"All soldiers report to deck immediately!" I heard a voice bark.

Zuko pulled away from me and jumped off the bunk.

"Katara, stay here until I come back." he snapped before leaving.

I waited for a long time before becoming impatient.

What was taking him so long? I walked above deck to see an all out war zone. There were soldiers injured and bleeding. Many soldiers still fighting with what appeared to be pirates. What were they after?

I couldn't spot Zuko or Lu Ten anywhere.

I cut the ties from our ship to theirs and pushed it away from us stopping the incoming pirates from the ship. I saw Lu Ten battling a tall man with swords when he was hit with an arrow. I took out the sharp shooter with ease, tossing him into the ocean. I ran to Lu Ten. He was coughing up blood.

"Lu Ten, hold still, I'm going to help you," I whispered to him looking over his injuries

"It hurts, Katara" Lu Ten whined.

I ripped out the arrow and began to heal him. He was back to normal in minutes. I helped him sit up.

"I owe you"

I nodded as I returned to the battle field. We were winning and only a few pirates were left standing.

Lu Ten spotted Zuko within the dwindling battle. I spotted a young man that was aiming a knife at Zuko. He wouldn't hear my warning in time. I launched myself at him and tackled him to the ground. I screamed out in agony as the blade stabbed into my stomach. I stumbled to my knees and the man threw me over his shoulder. I yanked the sharp blade out of my side and stabbed in into his neck. He gagged and fell to the ground. His blood covered me from head to toe and some was mine also.

I was in utter shock. I just killed a man. I was a murderer. I held out my bloody hands; examining them. My heart was pounding and I felt dizzy. My breaths were ragged and it wasn't like I was breathing at all. A single thought kept running through my mind.

I'm a killer.

The scariest thing was that I didn't feel anything, just numb inside.

Everything around me was a blur.

I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Zuko with a group of soldiers. His face was pure fear.

He was scared of me. He wouldn't he marry a killer. Would he?

It was then that I felt the pain. I let out a piercing scream, as it overtook me. I collapsed to the ground clutching my stomach. My whole body was throbbing in unbearable pain. I struggled to open my eyes and reached out to Zuko. He pulled my arms from around me and became rigid.

"FIND ME A HEALER! NOW!" Zuko barked at the surrounding soldiers.

I felt myself becoming weaker and struggling to stay awake.

"Open your eyes! Katara! Don't you dare die!" he hissed shaking me.

"Zuko, we need to move her" Lu ten stated stepping closer.

Zuko shook his head and cradled me against his chest.

"Zuko, let go of her, there's no healer. We have to stitch her up. Let the doctor work"

Zuko let out a loud roar of anger. I felt him being ripped from my side.

"Zuko!" I called out threw the pain.

"Katara!" he screamed as he voice was getting farther away.

I felt myself being lifted and carried away from Zuko. I was clawing at the people who were taking me away. The pain I was felt was excruciating, but I tried to ignore it as best as I could. I kept screaming for Zuko. Lu Ten came into my eyesight.

"Shhhhh...you're going to be fine, but I need you to calm down."

I silenced myself and the men set me on a table.

I felt myself drift into darkness as the pain became too much.

"She has to wake up" Zuko stated.

He sounded in distress and I wanted to reach out to him. I wanted to open my eyes and talk to him, but my body wasn't responding.

"I don't know what I would do without her" he whispered softly.

"Katara is a fighter, she will wake up and then two can have your happy ever after or whatever married couples do," Lu Ten responded softly.

"What if she doesn't want children?"

Anger shoot threw me. I wanted to scream at Zuko for his stupid question. It excited me at the thought of us having a child.

"Surely she will, but before any of that you need to get married and become Fire Lord. You have some time to convince her if she says no,"

"What if she leaves me again,"

"You would follow her, Zuko and stop asking stupid questions that you already know the answer to,"

"When will she wake up?"

"Shut up"

I felt myself coming back to life and I opened my eyes. The pain hit me harder than I could ever imagine.

My eyes shut and I curled myself in a ball as I cried out in pain.

I heard people panicking around me before someone grabbed me.

"Katara, open your eyes" Zuko commanded softly.

I was shaking in pain as I looked up at Zuko.

Zuko's golden eyes were soft as he tried to comfort me.

"Ssh...you're okay. I need you to stay still for me. You're safe. Lu Ten is going to give you a shot for the pain."

I felt a sharp stab in my arm and I lurched on to Zuko holding on tight. I cried out as the pain spiked and then turned numb. Zuko cradled me and whispered me soothing words calming me. His words did nothing as I remembered that I had killed a man. I pushed Zuko away and curled in a ball. Zuko didn't know what I did and it scared me to death thinking about telling him. He would reject me, I knew it.

"Stay a-away from me" I warned threw a shaky voice.

"Katara, don't pull away from me" he pleaded.

I stayed silent and let the tears fall down my face. I couldn't tell him without Zuko thinking I was a monster.

I heard a door slam shut. I glanced over my shoulder and Zuko and Lu Ten had left.

I cried for hours until the pain started to return. I was thirsty and I had felt empty inside. I pulled myself to the side of the bed and touch my feet to the floor. I downed the glass of water and pills that were by the side of the bed. I limped to the door. I panted as I tried to keep my balance. I opened the door to see two guards standing outside my door. I stepped forward to lose my footing and was caught by one of the guards. The other one walked down the hallway and around a corner. I kept making my way back to my room not caring that the guard was calling after me. The pain was just getting worse as I reached my room and shut the door behind me.

I fell on my bed exhausted.

The door flew upon.

"You are to stay in one place and rest! Listen to me this time and maybe you won't almost die again! Now stop being childish and tell me what's wrong!" Zuko hissed coldly.

"It was for you, he would of killed you." I mumbled looking down.

"Tell me what happened?" he demanded grabbing my face forcing me to look into his eyes.


End file.
